Hunter X Hunter: DEAD PROMISES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Historia centrada en Kurapika. "Kurapica miraba la calle desde uno de los ventanales de su cuarto en la mansión Nostrade. Desde hace más de una semana que tenía una extraña sensación."
1. PROLOGO

Fics basado en la serie Hunter X Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

Por DarkCryonic

_Dedicado a todos los que alguna vez consideré mis amigos. En especial a la José, que suele aguantar mis tonterías por msn..._

**&&&&&&**

**Prólogo**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"El destino de los hombres y mujeres suele volverse un tanto laberinto

complicado como tratar de ver el fondo el mar, desde una embarcación.

Más intrincado es el sino de un cazador que está entrenado para ver más allá de las cosas que lo rodean.

Mientras más quiere ver bajo la superficie, más oscura y complicadas suelen volverse las cosas.

Algunos nacen con un destino trazado, otros son tan fuertes que se forjan uno

propio basado en su imagen y en sus necesidades; y los últimos,

prefieren dedicarse a destruir a los dos primeros,

ya que consideran que los hombres deben guiarse

por los deseos más bajos y sucios que pueden existir en la vida.

No importa el trazo que sigamos en el cielo, no importa que tan fuertes o débiles seamos...

Lo único verdadero en este mundo es la esencia de las cosas...

**Confianza X Amistad X Valentía**"

**DarkCryonic**

**nov.2005**

**Chile**

No es un fics Yaoi.


	2. Capítulo I: Hola X Kurapica X Reunión

Fics basado en la serie Hunter X Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

Por DarkCryonic

**Capítulo I: Hola X Kurapica X Reunión**

Kurapica miraba la calle desde uno de los ventanales de su cuarto en la mansión Nostrade. Desde hace más de una semana que tenía una extraña sensación. Había pasado más de un año desde que no veía a alguno de sus antiguos amigos. Sabía que Leorio estaba en sus últimos años de la carrera de medicina y trabajando medio tiempo en un hospital para pobres; y que Killua y Gon seguían buscando a Gin. Pero eso sólo lo sabía porque alguien más se lo había dicho.

**-- ¿Aún piensas en tus amigos?--** Preguntó Senritsu a sus espaldas. Kurapica cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el frío cristal. -- **Los latidos de tu corazón están tocando la melodía de la nostalgia... **-- Dijo la pequeña caminando hasta quedar parado junto al kuruta. Y levantando la vista al rostro de su compañero con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos dijo**:-- Y otra melodía de...**

**-- No puedo dejar... --** Dijo Kurapika interrumpiéndola.

**-- No has descansado desde hace mucho.-- **Dijo interrumpiéndolo a su vez Senritsu**.-- Y tu concentración ha disminuido levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que alguien te pueda dañar... Además debes...**

**-- Lo sé. -- **Dijo Kurapika abriendo los ojos y mirando a los oscuros ojos de su compañera y amiga.

**-- Las cosas aquí están calmas, por qué no pides un tiempo y vas a verlos.--** Dijo Senritsu tratando de sonreír.

**-- Pero...**

**-- Gon y Killua están en la Isla Ballena... y Leorio está donde siempre.--** Dijo Senritsu mirando a través de la ventana**.-- No pierdas la oportunidad.**

El kuruta sonrió levemente y asintió. Mientras miraba el sol y el cielo anaranjado de la ciudad de York.

.....

....

**-- "Aló"-- **Contestó un joven alto, vestido con un delantal blanco.

**-- "Leorio"**

**-- "¿Kurapika? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?"-- **Preguntó el pelicastaño con un tono de preocupación, más cuando llevaba más un año sin saber del kuruta.

**-- "Estoy bien."-- **Respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

**-- "Bien... ya me había preocupado... como no te dignas a llamar..."**

**-- "Leorio"**

**-- "¿Sí?"**

**-- "Tengo un tiempo libre... y tenía pensado... bueno..."**

**-- "¿Reunirnos?"-- **Preguntó Leorio ayudando al rubio.

**-- "Sí. Gon y Killua están en Isla Ballena... tenía pensado hacerles una visita..."**

**-- "¿Y quieres que vaya también?"-- **Preguntó Leorio con una media sonrisa.

**-- "¿Puedes?"**

Leorio miró a su alrededor, y quedó mudo por un minuto.

Kurapica, aún en su cuarto de la mansión, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y sólo se podía escuchar el tic-tac de un reloj.

**-- ¿Cuándo partimos?--** Preguntó Leorio.

Kurapica cerró los ojos y sonrió.

**-- Mañana sale un dirigible hasta el puerto a las 10 de la mañana.**

**-- Ok. Te veo en el aeropuerto a las nueve treinta..-- **Dijo Leorio colgando. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

**-- Nos vemos.-- **Murmuró Kurapica, dejando su teléfono en el suelo, y llevándose una mano al pecho. El tiempo parecía avanzar demasiado deprisa, y su destino venía rápido a su encuentro.

**.........**

**........**

**9:45 hrs.**

**Aeropuerto.**

Kurapica estaba afirmado en una pared del aeropuerto esperando al pelicastaño. Por un segundo parecía volver a él, el tiempo en que Leorio y los demás lo acompañaron en su misión de destruir al Genei Ryodan. Sin proponérselo, sonrió. Estarían nuevamente los cuatro, los únicos que consideraba como su familia dentro de su cabeza. Quizás sólo se agregaba Senritsu, que había sido una persona de confianza.

**-- ¿Kurapica?-- **Preguntó alguien.

El rubio miró sorprendido a su lado. A menos de un metro estaba Leorio con su habitual traje y su maletín, sonriéndole como en el pasado... y él ni se había percatado de ello... si que estaba distraído.

**-- Tardaste.-- **Dijo el kuruta tratando de disimular la alegría que había sentido al verlo.

**-- Pero ya estoy aquí.--** Dijo Leorio mientras miraba detenidamente al rubio. Lo notó más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos parecían una llama extinguiéndose.

**-- ¡Vamos! -- **Dijo Kurapica echándose a caminar con rapidez, antes de que Leorio preguntara más cosas, ya que había sabido reconocer la mirada de "_medicucho de quinta_" en sus ojos.

**-------**

**........**

_**Ya en el dirigible...**_

El kuruta se entretenía hojeando una revista que había encontrado, mientras Leorio a su lado, bebía una gaseosa y cada cierto rato, le echaba una mirada disimulada. Kurapica había notado los movimientos de su ex compañero y trató de parecer lo más normal posible.

**-- ¿Qué pasa, Leorio?--** Le preguntó sin dejar de ver la revista.

**-- Es lo que me pregunto yo.--** Respondió Leorio con seriedad.

Kurapica levantó su vista y miró a Leorio.

**-- Todo esto es demasiado... como decirlo... no va contigo.-- **Dijo el pelicastaño cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia el frente, como si siguiera pensando.

**-- ¿Qué?**

**-- Sí... En el pasado éramos nosotros los que corríamos tras de ti... pero ahora...**

**-- Yo no corro tras de ustedes, sólo quiero saber cómo están.--** Dijo el rubio algo molesto, o más bien simulando molestia, para parecer más el kuruta del pasado y no el que era ahora.

**-- Todos tus movimientos tienen siempre un porqué bien definido... -- **Agregó Leorio mirando el techo.

Kurapica desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, perdiendo sus ojos en las nubes blancas que se agolpaban en el cielo.

**-- ¿Qué insinúas?**

**-- Que hay algo que no me has dicho.--** Sentenció el pelicastaño mirando las manos del rubio, que inconscientemente apretaba sus rodillas. Él que tenía frente a sí, no era el Kurapica que recordaba. **"¿Qué pasa contigo, Kurapica?".-- **Pensó Leorio.

Kurapica empezó a reír, primero suave y luego, más fuerte. Leorio lo miró sorprendido. Las veces que había visto reír al rubio habían sido pocas, y el que riera no era común. ¿Qué podría indicar ello?

No dijeron más. Pronto estarían en el puerto y tomarían un barco hasta Isla ballena (Whale Island) y encontrarían a Killua y Gon.

Ya tendría tiempo de saber que era lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza del rubio. Más después de la breve conversación que había tenido con Senritsu, después de haber hablado con Kurapica, de la cual se repetía sólo una frase en su cabeza:**"Has que Kurapica descanse y se relaje... lo necesita..."**

Si estaba en él lograr aquello, lo haría. Pero algo le molestaba en el tono de voz que había usado Senritsu, era como si sonara triste... o sería su imaginación.

Quién mejor que él, sabía que Kurapica no se había recuperado totalmente de su intensa cacería de los miembros de la "araña"...

¿Sería eso?

**......**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Diciembre de 2005**

**Chile**


	3. Capítulo II: Isla Ballena X Vacaciones X

.........

.....

...

..

**Fics basado en la serie Hunter X Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi**

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

**--**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--**

**Capítulo II: Isla Ballena X Vacaciones X El misterio del Kuruta**

**-- ¡Vamos Killua!-- **Gritó Gon llamándolo desde fuera.

**-- Ya voy... --**Dijo Killua bostezando. Aún no entendía la manía de levantarse tan temprano del pelinegro si supuestamente estaban de vacaciones.

**-- Vuelvan a la hora de la comida.--** Dijo Mito-san antes de que el albino saliera.

**-- Sí, mamá de Gon.-- **Respondió Killua antes de echarse a correr tras de su amigo que al verlo aparecer había empezado a caminar velozmente con la intensión de perderse entre los árboles**.-- Gon... no cambias.--** Dijo Killua, que siempre sabía encontrar al pelinegro entre los árboles.

**------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------**

**-----------**

**--**

**Barco Isla Ballena.**

**-- ¿Y no me dirás qué pasa?—**Preguntó Leorio afirmándose en la borda, junto a Kurapica que llevaba todo el viaje mirando el cielo del mediodía como si fuera el primero y el último que viera.

**-- No pasa nada**.-- Dijo el kuruta sin cambiar de postura.

**-- Bueno, si tú lo dices...-- **Dijo Leorio dándole la espalda al mar.-- **Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en que te revise.-- **Agregó como si nada.

**-- ¿Que?**-- Preguntó el rubio.

**-- Soy médico, ¿recuerdas?...**

El kuruta abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego levantó una ceja.

**-- No.**

**-- ¿Qué? **

**-- Que no me revisarás... Tú no eres médico aún**.-- Dijo Kurapica.

**-- Sólo me falta un año, o lo estás usando de excusa. **

**-- Estoy bien.-- **Sentenció el rubio.

-- **Pues no lo parece.**

**-- Sólo estoy cansado.-- **Murmuró Kurapica.

-- **Entonces aceptas que no estás bien.-- **Dijo Leorio haciendo un guiño.

Kurapica suspiró derrotado.

**-- Ok, ya entiendo. -- **Dijo el pelicastaño. Lo que menos quería hacer era molestar más al rubio. Se conformaba con el hecho de que hubiera aceptado que por lo menos estaba cansado. De todas formas, estaría pendiente del kuruta.

**-- ¡Mira!-- **Dijo Kurapica.

Leorio volteó a ver el mar y vio la isla Ballena a lo lejos. En unas cuantas horas estarían con Gon y Killua.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tiempo después...**

**-- Y ahora ¿cómo damos con ellos?-- **Preguntó Leorio.

**-- Preguntando por una casa en un árbol.-- **Dijo Kurapica caminando hacia un grupo de pescadores.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**-- No puede ser.-- **Dijo Gon parándose en una rama. Killua se dejó caer junto al tronco de un árbol, cansado de seguirle el paso al pelinegro.

**-- ¿Qué no puede ser?-- **Preguntó el albino sin abrir los ojos y manteniendo su actitud.

Gon olfateó nuevamente el aire y sonrió.

**-- Kurapica y Leorio.-- **Dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

**-- ¿Qué?--**Preguntó Killua poniéndose de pie de un salto. **-- ¿Están aquí?**

**-- Sí... ¡Vamos a buscarlos! --** Dijo Gon saltando de la rama y cayendo junto a Killua.

**-- ¿Y qué harán aquí?-- **Se preguntó el albino en voz alta.

**-- ¡De visita!--** Gritó Gon antes de echarse a correr por el bosque, dejando solo y pensativo a Killua.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

La gente del pueblo parecía amistosa y no tardaron en dar con el camino a casa de Mito-san. Kurapica caminaba seguido de Leorio, que cada cierto rato le echaba una mirada al kuruta y otra al camino.

**--------------------------------**

_**Flash back**_

_**-- No puedes permitir que la tribu Kuruta desaparezca... -- **__Dijo la voz firme, pero ya gastada._

_**-- Pero...**_

_**-- Kurapika, eres el último, no mueras como el resto**__.-- Resonó la voz en medio del lugar._

_**-- Debo vengar la sangre de mi gente.--**__ Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor._

_**-- La venganza traerá la desaparición de los kuturas... el olvido... que será como morir por segunda vez... Nadie recordará y será peor que haber sido asesinados.-- **__Sentenció el anciano antes de dejar al rubio en medio de la gran catedral._

_Mientras Kurapica lo veía alejarse y escuchaba el resonar y el eco de los pasos del viejo. Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente, el kuruta se dejó caer de rodillas frente a un altar. No es que creyera en las divinidades, era más bien el peso de sus sensaciones y pensamientos que su cuerpo parecía no poder cargar más._

_**-- El latido de tu corazón... -- **__Susurró Senritsu a su lado.-- __**... demuestra confusión e inmensa tristeza.-- **__Dijo mirando al joven que había quedado a su altura._

_**-- ¿Senritsu? -- **__Preguntó el rubio que no había sabido reconocer a su compañera._

_**-- Kurapica... Volvamos a la mansión. Debes descansar.-- **__Dijo la pequeña poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio. Notó que los ojos del kuruta estaban dilatados y opacos. Desde ya mucho tiempo que estaba así. La vida escapaba de ellos, y el rubio parecía no querer hacer nada para evitarlo._

**----------------------------------------------**

**-- ¿Kurapica?-- **Preguntó Leorio. El rubio se había quedado estático en medio del camino, con la vista perdida.

**-- ¿mmm?--** Murmuró el rubio volviendo de sus recuerdos.

**-- ¿qué...**

**-- ¡Hola! -- **Escucharon. Leorio no terminó de preguntar, ya que Gon venía corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

**-- Si que es lento. -- **Dijo Killua que ya estaba parado junto a Kurapica, causándole un susto de muerte a Leorio al percatarse de que estaba junto a ellos y no lo había notado. Kurapica, por su parte, no se sorprendió. No se supo si porque aún no salía de su ensimismamiento o porque ya había percibido al ex-asesino junto a él.

Gon abrazó efusivamente a sus amigos, mientras Kurapica esbozaba una sonrisa que demostraba lo contento que estaba de verlos y saber que estaban bien. Se alegraba de que no hubieran sufrido consecuencias después de su encuentro con la "araña" en el pasado. Se había prometido a sí mismo no permitir que se volvieran a involucrar más en sus asuntos. Y lo cumpliría.

Gon los condujo hasta el sendero que llevaba a su casa. Killua caminaba en silencio junto al Kuruta, mientras Gon hablaba animadamente con Leorio haciéndole mil preguntas sobre su vida como médico. El albino miraba detenidamente al rubio _**"parece el de siempre, pero hay algo distinto..." **_pensaba.

Killua puso su mano en el brazo del kuruta deteniéndolo.

**-- ¿Qué pasa? -- **Preguntó el Kuruta mirándolo sorprendido.

**-- Hablemos... -- **Dijo Killua**.-- ¡¡Gon!!**

**-- ¿Sí, Killua?**

**-- Adelántate con Leorio...-- **Dijo quitándole el bolso al rubio y tirándoselo a Leorio.

**-- Ok. --** Respondió Gon echándose a caminar arrastrando a Leorio con él sin preguntar más, quizás él también había notado el cambio en Kurapica.

Kurapica vio como se alejaban por el sendero. Sonrió levemente y bajo la vista_**. "Tan obvio soy." **_Levantó la vista y vio que el albino se sentaba junto a un árbol próximo, caminó lentamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en el tronco y cerrando los ojos para escuchar.

Nunca habían sido muy comunicativos en el pasado. De hecho, la conexión entre ellos era el chico de cabello negro y puntiagudo.

**-- ¿Qué quieres saber?-- **Preguntó Kurapica. Killua se giró un poco hacia el rubio y mirando detenidamente al kuruta dijo:

**-- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasó y qué pasará?.**

Kurapica abrió los ojos y vio el sol traspasar por entre las hojas verdes y bamboleantes cayendo suavemente sobre ellos.

**-- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy de vacaciones... ¿qué pasó? Lo de siempre... ¿qué pasará? Nada que se pueda cambiar.--** Respondió Kurapica cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

**-- Entiendo... --** Dijo el albino acomodándose y apoyando su espalda en el tronco también. **-- ¿Y ya recuperaste los ojos rojos de tu pueblo**?-- Preguntó Killua mirando de reojo los movimientos del kuruta.

Kurapica levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos. Elevó levemente sus manos a la altura de su rostro y se las miró. Después de un rato negó con la cabeza.

**-- ¿Y aún así dejas que pase todo esto?-- **Preguntó Killua manteniendo su postura de indiferencia.

**-- Veo que no puedo engañarte.**

**-- ¿Irás por ellos?**

**-- Sí.**

**-- Y si no me equivoco, ¿vienes a despedirte?--** Preguntó Killua mirando el cielo.

El kuruta se puso de pie lentamente y respiró profundo.

**-- De todas formas Killua, voy a morir.**

**-- Mas bien... te dejarás morir.--** Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie con su típica actitud felina.

**-- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que no podemos olvidar lo que somos, aunque los demás piensen ello.-- **Dijo el rubio echándose a caminar por el sendero.

-- **Eso es verdad. Pero hay una diferencia.-- **Dijo Killua parándose frente al kuruta.-- **Yo no le temo a vivir y ser feliz.**

Kurapica bajó la vista. "_**Ser feliz**_" sí. En eso tenía razón. Pero él no tenía derecho a ser feliz, ya que aún no había vengado a su pueblo. No podía sentir alegría, ya que se sentiría culpable de serlo, mientras las tristes imágenes de su pueblo no se borraran de sus retinas.

Su pueblo había muerto en las manos frías de unos malditos. Quizás él debió morir con ellos...

Sí... no tenía derecho a disfrutar de lo que su gente nunca podría sentir.

**-- Compartes el dolor de tu pueblo... y respeto eso... pero Kurapica...**

El rubio miró a Killua.

**-- Si mueres, el orgullo kuruta morirá contigo. Nadie preservará la memoria.-- **Dijo Killua con seriedad.

**-- Yo debí morir aquel día.--** Dijo Kurapica echándose a caminar nuevamente. Killua esperó que pasara a su lado para decir:

**-- Eres la memoria y el corazón de tu pueblo... Tan poco quieres a tu pueblo.-- **Dijo volteándose para seguir al rubio, que no había dicho nada.

-----

_**"Tan poco quieres a tu pueblo"... **_Se repitió en la cabeza del kuruta hasta que llegaron a la casa del árbol donde los esperaban un inquieto Gon, un nervioso Leorio y una alegre Mito-san.

-----

La tarde pasó lentamente. Las conversaciones de lo que quedaba del día fue sobre las mil aventuras que pasaron Gon y Killua en busca del padre del primero. Kurapica se relajó al notar que aún había ese brillo infantil en el rostro de Gon... Aún había esperanza a su alrededor, aunque ésta no le perteneciera.

Leorio más de una vez enfocó su atención en el rubio. Todavía tenía curiosidad por saber que habían hablado el albino y el kuruta; pero ninguno de los dos había soltado palabra sobre ello.

Mito-san, por su parte lo notó pálido y delgado, así que se dedicó a sobrealimentar al kuruta, mientras los mas pequeños reían al ver la cara de pena de Kurapica que ya no quería comer más de lo lleno.

Después de la cena, Mito-san los llevó a sus cuartos. Gon y Killua seguirían durmiendo en el cuarto de pelinegro; y el rubio y el médico compartirían el cuarto continuo.

------

_**Kurapica...**_

Aquella noche dormimos en el mismo cuarto, Leorio y yo. El suave viento hacia agitar las ramas del árbol que era la base de la casa. Mi cama estaba junto a la ventana, y pasé gran parte de la noche con la vista fija en la luna y en las ramas en movimiento.

La isla parecía hecha de paz. Quizás por eso Gon era tan feliz aquí. Pero en medio de las noches, se llenaba de sombras al igual que mi cuarto en la mansión Nostrade.

Ni siquiera aquí podía huir de las voces de mi pueblo y de su llamado.

Pronto estaría con ellos, pero aún no había recuperado los ojos rojos de mi pueblo, y mientras no hubiese cumplido mi promesa, no tenía derecho a acompañarlos en el más allá.

De todas formas, la tribu kuruta moría conmigo... aunque tuviera un hijo, este sólo sería 50% kuruta, y así... la sangre se iría perdiendo hasta no quedar rastro alguno de su existencia.

Era el costo...

_**"Tan poco quieres a tu pueblo"... **_se repitió por millonésima vez en mi cabeza...

------------------------

-----

---

--

**Continuará**

**Fin Cap 2  
DarkCryonic**

**Chile-dic. 2005**


	4. Capítulo III: Llamada X Ojos Rojos X Esp

**.........**

**.....**

**...**

**..**

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de Yoshihiro Togashi

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo III: Visitante X Nueva Pista X Ojos Rojos**

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el sonido de mi teléfono móvil se hizo escuchar. Busqué a tientas bajo mi almohada y abrí mis ojos, notando que Leorio no estaba en su cama. Sin mirar el número, contesté.

**-- ¿Diga?**

**-- "Kuruta, ¿aún estás interesado en mi información?"-- **En menos de un segundo me incorporé. Reconocí la fría voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

**-- Eso depende de que interés tengas en dármela.-- **Respondí mientras me acercaba a la ventana y veía a los chicos sentados bajo el árbol, conversando; y mi mano libre refregaba mis ojos para despertar mejor.

**-- "Siempre tan desconfiado, Kuruta."**

**-- ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?-- **Pregunté, mientras mil ideas y probabilidades se ordenaban dentro de mi cabeza. Escuché que rió elegantemente.

**-- "Kurapica, el único interés que tengo es que estés bien. Además es por cuidar de Senritsu."**

**-- Entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

**-- "No puedo decírtelo ahora. Pero nos veremos pronto."-- **Dijo colgando.

No alcancé a decirle que ya no estaba en la ciudad, pero después me sentí tonto; ya que ella ya debía saber que no me encontraba en la mansión. Por algo estaba considerada entre las mejores cazadoras de listas negras.

-----------------

_Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vi. Senritsu me pidió que la acompañara a un edificio abandonado en plena noche. No pregunté a qué íbamos, pero noté que era importante para Senritsu._

_Cuando cruzamos la oscura noche y entramos al edificio sentí un escalofrío insoportable. Estábamos en medio del territorio de un manejador de nen. Senritsu notó mi turbación y dijo:_

_**-- No pasa nada. Es su forma de saludar. **__-- Y siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras._

_**"¿Saludo?". **__No pregunté, era mejor aguardar. Por lo menos lo pensaba así. Además Senritsu no me llevaría a una trampa. Subimos con calma hasta llegar al último piso. Cuando abrimos la puerta a la azotea, notamos que la oscuridad del lugar era impresionante, pero las estrellas se veían muy bien desde allí. Quizás la oscuridad se debía que el edificio estaba fuera del centro ajetreado de la ciudad. No estaba tan deteriorado, pero de todas formas parecía abandonado. Caminamos unos diez pasos antes de notar que la presencia de alguien era más notoria. Senritsu apuntó hacia una parte de la azotea, donde noté una figura oscura. Parecía estar sentada al borde, con las piernas colgando en el vacío._

_**-- Akari... --**__ Llamó Senritsu sin gritar._

_La figura volteó y se incorporó lentamente. Caminó hacia nosotros y mientras lo hacia noté que era una muchacha. Parecía tener unos 15 años, su cabello oscuro como la noche, estaba peinado en una larga trenza que se movía rítmicamente al caminar, dejando ver en su extremo, una cinta roja en un nudo sencillo._

_Traía puesto un abrigo largo que cubría su cuerpo delgado, volviéndola casi imperceptible en medio del lugar. Su rostro era blanco, haciendo resaltar sus grandes ojos castaños. Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros, noté que era casi de mi altura._

_Mientras se acercaba, sus ojos se habían paseado de Senritsu a mí un par de veces, manteniendo más bien su atención en un edificio cercano. Fijé mi vista por un momento en aquel lugar y pude notar la presencia de algunas personas. Pero sus fuerzas no se comparaban con las nuestras, así que volví mi atención a la chica._

_**-- Senritsu...**_

_**-- Akari chan.-- **__Saludo Senritsu con alegría. La muchacha sonrió__**.-- Él es mi amigo Kurapica**__.-- Hice una venia._

_**-- Lo sé.-- **__Dijo mientras volvía a mirar el edificio, frunciendo el ceño. En un movimiento rápido, movió su mano derecha de abajo hacia arriba, desde izquierda a derecha, cruzando el aire frente a ella. Una fuerza nen de gran intensidad se notó salir de ella atravesando el aire en dirección al edificio de enfrente.--__** Con eso bastara, ya me estaban fastidiando.-- **__Dijo poniendo nuevamente la atención en nosotros y sonriendo como si nada. Pude notar que en el edificio ya no había nadie, por lo menos con vida. Quise preguntar, pero algo me decía que no era de mi incumbencia._

_**-- Necesitamos información.-- **__Dijo Senritsu._

_**-- Ya entiendo, no digas más. Ya estoy al tanto de los movimientos en la ciudad y sé lo que sucede. --**__ Dijo mirándome sin demostrar emociones o sentimientos, como si estuviera ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no por ello, ignorante a ello.--¿__**Así que eres tú?**__ -- Dijo dándome una mirada que parecía ver más allá de lo que vería cualquiera__**.-- Una mente fuerte y analítica. Pero aunque no quieras, tus sentimientos, a veces, te hacen vulnerable... ¿no es así kuruta?**_

_No contesté. Su habilidad parecía ser semejante a la de Senritsu, sólo que no parecía leer los latidos de mi corazón._

_**-- Así es.-- **__Dijo. Abrí los ojos grandemente. ¿Sería que ella podía leer mis pensamientos?. Ella sonrió y nos dio la espalda__**.-- Sólo si lo deseo.-- **__Dijo. __**--Así que no temas, no lo volveré a hacer. **_

_**-- Ella puede leer los pensamientos de la gente**__. -- Dijo Senritsu confirmando mis sospechas y las respuestas de la muchacha. __**-- Es por lo que se mantiene algo alejada de la muchedumbre.**_

_Entonces, ella debía haber escuchado los pensamientos de las personas que estaban en el edificio de enfrente. Pero qué fue lo que les hizo, porque no siento sus presencias._

_**-- Qué pasó con...**_

_**-- Les borré sus recuerdos y pensamientos.--**__ Contestó mirándonos de nuevo. -- __**Eran asesinos contratados por las mafias para deshacerse de mí. Algunos creen que mi habilidad les puede perjudicar. Más cuando no acepto trabajar para ellos. Pero no han venido para charlas sobre mi aburrida vida, si no para daros información. Sé que la araña esta dispersa y que su líder está sin poderes... Pero no es a ellos a quienes debes buscar, por lo menos por ahora. Hay alguien que se ha mantenido al margen todo este tiempo.-- **__Dijo mirando las estrellas. Me moví nervioso, mientras mis puños se apretaban con fuerza.--__** Pero aún no te puedo dar la información que esperas, ya que si te digo lo que sé, actuarás sin pensar... así que deberás esperar un poco, hasta que compruebe por mí misma si mis temores sobre esa persona son ciertos.--**__ Dijo volviendo a la orilla de la azotea, y sentándose. Quería preguntarle más, pero Senritsu sostuvo mi mano y negó con la cabeza._

_Nos giramos y nos fuimos. Cuando estuve en la calle miré hacia la azotea, pero la oscuridad era demasiada. No podía verla, pero podía asegurar que allí estaba. _

---------

Cuando volví de mis recuerdos, noté que Leorio tenía su vista fija en mí. Giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a levantarme. Tenía menos tiempo del considerado, para estar con ellos, así que debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

-----------

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**


	5. Capítulo IV: Akari X Ojos negros X La de

**-----**

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de Yoshihiro Togashi

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo IV: Akari X Ojos negros X La decisión**

**Ciudad de York.**

_**Creer que los destinos están trazados en las estrellas, es un absurdo. **_

Las cosas son porque deben ser así. Y quizás es mejor... Si fueran guiadas por los pensamientos de los humanos... No quiero pensar el desastre que habría.

Sé que se esconde en cada mente que se cruza en mi camino, conozco hasta sus más ocultos pensamientos. Sus temores y las ganas de ser más que simples personas. Sí, todos llevan la codicia dentro de sí, hasta los más humildes; hasta los que parecer ser un modelo a seguir; sí, todos estamos manchados con pensamientos sucios y llenos de maldad.

No se ha cruzado nadie frente a mis ojos del que pueda decir: "**Merece mi confianza**" o " **Vale la pena ser su amiga**"... Y quizás nunca logre encontrarlo, pero no perderé la esperanza de que haya alguno en medio de todos, quizás por un segundo de serlo. Aunque después sea ensuciado con la influencia de los demás, cómo todos. Niños convertidos en criminales, por las tontas palabras de quienes los rodean...

Balanceé mis piernas en el vacío. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sentarme allí, al borde de la azotea, viendo a la gente pasar abajo sin sospechar que muy cerca de ellos había alguien que podía vagar en sus pensamientos, con plena libertad...

No quiero decir que mi habilidad fuera algo para enorgullecerse, pero tenía su lado rentable. Pero a veces, quería pensar que podía escapar de ella, y confiar en alguien sin tener que ver que había detrás de su mirada. Pero si no lo hiciera, no podría estar segura de que estaba a salvo... sí... estar a salvo se había hecho mi mayor debilidad...

Una leve brisa se dejó sentir a mis espaldas. No me moví. La nueva visita del día no ocultaba su presencia, así que no tenía que temer... o por lo menos, no aún...

**-- ¿Qué quieres?**

No hubo respuesta a mi pregunta, en cambio pude escuchar unos pasos caminar en mi dirección. No volteé. ¿Para qué? Ya había leído las intensiones de sus movimientos.

**-- Veo que no viniste a compartir una charla amena... --** Dije mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, como si ellos demostraran alguna cosa diferente que la siempre eterna mirada de vacío oscuro.

Irumi se sentó a mi lado y se quedó callado. Sus cabellos negros se agitaban danzarinamente por causa de la brisa. Respiré hondamente y miré de nuevo el mar de gente bajo nosotros. Ya iba a ser medio día. Concentré mi barrera de nen alrededor del lugar. No quería que los murmullos de cientos de pensamientos invadieran mi cabeza ahora, más cuando debía estar atenta a los pensamientos de mi acompañante. Si que podían llamarse pensamientos, más bien eran imágenes entrecortadas de muchas situaciones. Quizás era una más de las múltiples técnicas para mantener sus pensamientos ocultos de mí.

¿Sería que lo habían enviado a matarme? Quizás... era muy posible, además los Zoldieck eran los mejores y quizás eran los únicos que podrían hacerlo. Pero sería aquello lo que quería el pelinegro inexpresivo junto a mí.

**-- Ya es hora de comer.-- **Dije. Me paré y caminé hacía la escalera. Irumi me siguió como si nada. No recordaba haberlo invitado, pero nada me costaba... además comer sola no tenía gracia. Bajé las escaleras y al llegar a la calle cruzamos a un restorante. Era uno de los pocos en que solía comer. A cargo del lugar estaba uno de los mejores cazadores gourtmet de la ciudad. Así que allí no tenía nada que temer, más cuando solía hacerle ciertos favores.

Nos sentamos en una mesa aparte desde donde teníamos buena visión de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, pero que de igual forma, nos era favorable, ya que nos manteníamos algo ocultos del resto de los comensales del lugar.

Una camarera se acercó sonriendo. Sonrisa que perdió al notar que el chico expresión la observó detenidamente.

**-- Tráiganos la especialidad del día.-- **Dije tratando de sacarla del shock. Después de asentir y perderse entre las demás personas con nuestra orden, miré a mi acompañante con interés. Todavía no me hacia saber que era lo que quería de mí, si es que quería algo... Suspiré y dejé de tratar de ver dentro de él.

**-- Ya no quieres ver.--** Dijo con su acostumbrado tono sin ritmo.

Lo miré y sonreí, antes de decir:

**-- Irumi, si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho... así que para qué gastar mi energía en tratar de leer tus pensamientos... además a veces dudo que tengas pensamientos... -- **Su semblante no cambio nada. Cualquier otro se habría enojado**.-- Me dirás lo que quieres... o sólo quieres pasar el rato**... -- Dije mirando a un grupo de chicos cerca, conversando animadamente. A veces deseaba ser alguien normal, y ser ignorante de las cosas. Me había vuelto una especie de dios omnisapiente, pero solitario...

**-- Mi padre quiere que trabajes para nosotros, te ofrece ser parte de la familia.-- **Dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente. Me estaban ofreciendo ser parte de la familia, pero eso significaba...

**-- Pero... No, lo siento, creo que entendí mal... **-- Dije. Trató de decir algo, pero no lo dijo al notar que la camarera venía con nuestras órdenes de comida.

**-- Aquí esta lo que pidieron. El jefe manda a saludar cordialmente al señor Zoldieck y a la señorita Akari.-- **Dijo dejando nuestras cosas y alejándose con rapidez.

Sonreí al notar que estaban pendientes de nosotros. Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera a dos cazadores de los más conocidos sentados cerca. Sin querer me perdí en mis pensamientos. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, noté que Irumi me miraba como esperando una respuesta.

**-- No. Sabes que trabajo sola, además...**

**-- Serías mi esposa y tendrías la protección de la familia.-- **Dijo sin cambiar de expresión, si es que a su no-expresión se le podía llamar expresión.

**-- No fui hecha para casarme y eso de la protección, hasta el momento puedo cuidar de mí bastante bien.--** Dije**.-- Además no tengo pensado vivir mucho... **-- Murmuré mientras miraba mi plato de comida.-- **Pero agradécele a tu padre que haya pensado en mí, me honra.-- **Dije hablando con normalidad.

**-- ¿Es tu última palabra?-- **Preguntó sin mirarme.

**-- Lo es.-- **Dije. Irumi se puso de pie y se alejó entre la gente del lugar. Lo miré hasta que no lo vi más. Su esencia dejó de sentirse y volví mi mirada a mi plato de comida. Hubiera querido que se quedara conmigo a comer, pero eso hubiera sido mucho.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había perdido la oportunidad de mi vida. Ser parte de los Zoeldick... quizás era así, pero me había mantenido a salvo por mucho tiempo y había comprobado que para alguien como yo, la soledad era un bien incalculable.

La imagen de Irumi vino a mí. Quizás si no fuera como soy, había aceptado estar con él. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera pensado que era por un rechazo directo hacia él... Moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar mis pensamientos. Tonta... si era una tonta detrás de una mascara de frialdad y misterio.

Mejor dejaba de pensar, ya que tenía que hacerle una visita al kuruta en Isla Ballena. Sería una buena forma de alejarme del fastidio de la ciudad, y de pensar en otras cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Desde un edificio cercano, unos ojos oscuros seguían los movimientos de la pelinegra al salir del restaurant. Había decidido tratar de comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Su padre había confiado en que la convencería de ser parte de la familia, así que no dejaría que se le escapara de las manos.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**


	6. Capítulo V: Visitas X Pista X La luna en

---

-

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo V: Visitas X Pista X La luna **

Pasaron dos días antes de que supiera noticias sobre Akari, donde sólo me dediqué a pasar el tiempo dando vueltas por la Isla Ballena. Si que era un lugar agradable para vivir. Ahora más que nunca comprendía la personalidad vivaz y tranquila de Gon. Si yo hubiera nacido en un lugar así... pero si yo había nacido en un lugar así... llena de verdor y tranquilidad... sólo que...

**-- ¿Kurapica? ¿Te encuentras bien?--** Me preguntó Leorio que se había acercado a mí.

Gon y Killua estaban junto al río, pescando... de hecho el único que pescaba era Gon, mientras Killua se dedicaba a mirar con asombro y extrañeza las extrañas criaturas frente a sus ojos; mientras el pelinegro reía de la cara del albino. Yo me había quedado sentado bajo un árbol tratando de tomar una siesta, ya que no había podido dormir bien desde la llamada. Quizás estaba más entusiasmado de lo que quería estar en realidad._** Por un momento, creo vislumbrar el fin de mi camino frente a mí.**_

Aún sin contestarle a Leorio, lo miro buscando algo dentro de sus ojos. Pero sólo encuentro preocupación. Trato de sonreír, pero desde hace mucho las sonrisas no son comunes para mí.

**-- No pasa nada.--** Le respondo mientras cierro mis ojos nuevamente para intentar dormir.

**-- Tus cadenas... -- **Murmura Leorio.

Abro mis ojos sin entender, hasta que veo mi brazo... Mis cadenas de nen estaban visibles. Levanté mi brazo hasta mi rostro, sí... estaban tan visibles como cuando estaba en un enfrentamiento. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Leorio. No era común que aparecieran sin yo planearlo... Quizás estaba más cansado de lo común o demasiado ansioso... quien sabe... Las desaparecí, y traté de actuar con casualidad.-- ¿**No te habías dado cuenta, verdad?-- **Me preguntó sentándose a mi lado sin mirarme.

**-- No digas tonterías...**

**-- No mientas, Kurapica.-- **Dijo agregando un tono más serio a sus palabras.

**-- No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, Leorio.-- **Dije mintiendo. No estaba para tonterías. Menos ahora.

**-- Me he dado cuenta que desde esa llamada no has podido dormir**.-- Dijo como si nada.

No contesté. Era mejor así, las cosas estaban demasiado confusas como para entrar en explicaciones innecesarias; además Leorio no se caracterizaba por entenderme, más bien se dedicaba a cuestionar mis decisiones y pensamientos... Era mi cable a tierra, si lo veía de un punto positivo, pero no siempre quería estar en medio de la realidad, más cuando se trataba de recuperar los ojos rojos de mi pueblo. Tarea que se había vuelto algo eterna, por así decirlo...

Leorio me miró por un rato, cosa que noté. Pero no dije nada. Por primera vez dejaba que él ganara una de nuestras conversaciones... Aunque no sé si se sentía ganador de algo, ya que no había respondido a sus insinuaciones.

Cuando había decidido cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, sentí una fuerza reconocible, cerca. Me levanté rápidamente; pero no sólo yo la había captado. Gon, Killua y Leorio estaban de pie atentos a todo.

**-- No se preocupen... -- **Dije.-- **Es conocida mía.-- **Dije echándome a caminar por el sendero, siguiendo el rastro de nen. Los chicos se echaron a caminar tras de mí. -- **No es necesario que vengan conmigo**.-- Dije sin voltear, pero sabiendo de antemano que no lograría nada con ello.

**-- Kurapica... -- **Murmuró Leorio.

**-- Está bien, pero no sé si le agradará ver tanta gente**.-- Dije no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea de que vinieran conmigo.

**-- Es una fuerza nen impresionante.--** Dijo Gon, mientras sonreía entusiasmado.

**-- Sí... Podría decirse que sin mayor dificultad podría cubrir la isla completa. Y quizás lo esté haciendo sólo para que Kurapica la encontrara... -- **Dijo Killua sin asombro.

**-- Sí. No es genial.-- **Dijo entusiasmado Gon. Ese chico nunca dejaría de impresionarme. Parecía estar siempre lleno de entusiasmo y alegría. Ahora entendía más que nunca porque Killua se mantenía cerca de él. Era como la soga que evitaba que cayera al fondo.

Caminamos por unos 15 minutos, llegando a una especie de acantilado junto al mar. Se podía ver un árbol solitario, en medio del lugar. Nos acercamos con tranquilidad. Ella estaba allí, pero dónde... Sólo había un lugar, y elevé mis ojos al árbol. En lo más alto, en medio de lo más frondoso se encontraba ella sentada con las piernas en el aire, como aquella vez en el edificio. Parecía gustarle demasiado las alturas. No dije nada para llamar su atención, ya que era muy probable que ella ya supiera que me encontraba allí y no precisamente solo.

Killua se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

**-- Sabía que se me hacia familiar.-- **Murmuró, sentándose bajo el árbol.

**-- ¿La conoces, Killua?--** Preguntó Gon. Éste último asintió. Leorio me miraba más a mí, que al árbol. Parecía querer entender que diablos sucedía.

**-- ¿Akari?-- **Dije en voz alta. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrío. Miró por última vez el cielo y dándose un pequeño impulso se dejó caer del árbol, junto a Killua.

**-- Hola Killua.-- **Dijo con tranquilidad.

**-- Hola.--** Contestó simplemente el albino. Gon se encaminó hacia ella sonriendo. Akari se giró. Killua parecía esperar las palabras de Akari, así que la miraba con detenimiento.

**-- Hola, mi nombre es Gon.-- **Dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

**-- Lo sé, Killua me lo dijo.--** Contestó Akari sonriendo, mientras pasaba su mano por sobre los cabellos de Gon, como si fuera un niño pequeño. A Gon no parecía molestarle, así que no se movió. Se notaba que Killua sabía de las habilidades de Akari.

Me acerqué a ella y le presenté a Leorio. Éste sólo inclino la cabeza con seriedad. Akari le sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Akari se paró a mi lado y empezó una charla cotidiana, como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, lo cual me sorprendió un poco...

**-- ¿Y cómo esta Senritsu?**

**-- Bien.--** Respondí. Podría asegurar que ella sabía mucho mejor como se encontraba Senritsu que yo.

**-- ¿Y aún tienes la misma idea rondando tu cabeza, Kuruta?--** Leorio que se había alejado un poco, me miró como esperando mi respuesta. Mientras Gon y Killua estaban bajo el árbol, algo indiferentes a nosotros, pero podía apreciar que Killua parecía contarle sobre Akari a Gon, ya que éste solía mirarla y luego sonreír.

**-- Eso deberías saberlo tú, mejor que yo.-- **Dije concentrando mi mirada en el mar frente a nosotros. Pronto serían las 6 de la tarde y habíamos prometido estar a las 7 de vuelta de nuestro paseo.

**-- Es por lo que vine. Creo saber ya suficiente sobre lo que te adelanté la vez anterior.-- **Dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando el fresco aire de la tarde.-- **En verdad, que se siente bien este lugar, ahora comprendo porqué viniste aquí.**

**-- Las sombras aún me siguen aquí.-- **Dije casi en un murmullo que sólo pudo escuchar ella. Leorio trató de entender lo que decía, pero no lo logró. Más cuando volteé dándole la espalda. No estaba para sus preguntas. Más si están tenían que ver con los ojos rojos de la tribu kuruta.

**-- ¡¡Oigan!!** -- Gritó Gon desde donde se encontraba junto a Killua.-- ¡¡**Ya es hora que vayamos a comer!!-- **Asentí.

Akari sonrió. Gon se le acercó y le quedó mirando.

**-- Claro que acepto.-- **Contesto Akari_**. "Así que Gon ya se enteró", **_pensé mientras noté que Leorio se quedaba pensativo.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando emprendimos rumbo nos separamos por grupos. Tenía la intensión de irme junto a Akari, pero ella se fue delante entre Killua y Gon. Iban muy alegres conversando, mientras yo me quedé atrás junto a un silencioso Leorio. Ya bastante nervioso me tenía su actitud como para dejarlo así. Me obligué a romper una de mis reglas con relación a Leorio_**," Hablaría yo primero."**_ Aunque ya sería la segunda vez que lo haría desde que había decidido juntarnos.

**-- Leorio.**

**-- Mmmmm... -- **Dijo sin mirarme.

**-- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres saber?-- **Pregunté por él. Sabía que tenía ganas de preguntarme mil cosas, pero que parecía tratar de no hacerlo.

Me miró levantando una ceja. Muy típico de él. Ya me había acostumbrado en el pasado a sus muecas y gestos. Así que sin detener el paso, me quedé en silencio esperando alguna palabra.

La distancia entre los demás y nosotros había aumentado a unos 20 metros. Aunque quisieran no podrían escuchar nuestra conversación, aunque aún no empezara en realidad. Aunque aún no entendía porque estaba tratando de explicarle las cosas a Leorio. ¿Si no había nada que me obligara a hacerlo o sí? Diablos... éramos amigos... eso bastaba... además él se había encargado de ayudarme en mi encuentro pasado con la Araña. Quizás le debía más que una explicación, aunque no sabía como retribuir su preocupación por mí. Le debía algo de sinceridad. Por lo menos eso, después de todo lo que había hecho él por mí...

Pasaron 5 largos minutos, antes de que su primera pregunta cruzara el aire hacia mí.

**-- ¿Te vas detrás de los de la ARAÑA?-- ** Preguntó sin mirarme, pero pude notar que se tenso. Eran tan predecibles sus emociones. Quizás era lo que me molestaba de él a veces. El parecer tan humano y el no serlo yo. Quizás por eso a veces, en el pasado, inconscientemente lo mantenía a mi lado. Era el complemento justo a mi falta de humanidad. Mi propia soga que me amarraba a la realidad. Como lo era Gon de Killua.

**-- Por primera vez, puedo decir que no. -- ** Contesté con normalidad.

Me miró sorprendido. Quizás nunca antes había pensado que podría haber más enemigos para mí, que los del Genei Ryodan. Quizás no me creyó en los primeros minutos, pero se quedó callado nuevamente.

**-- Aunque aún no sé de quien se trata.-- **Dije. No sé porque lo dije. No era mejor que no supiera demasiado, para poder mantenerlo al margen con mayor facilidad.

**-- La señorita Akari te trae esa información.-- **No dije nada. ¿Para qué? Más que pregunta, parecía estar afirmando sus conjeturas. Así que seguimos caminando**.-- Ella tiene un no sé qué que no me agrada.-- **Dijo como si nada, mientras miraba el cielo de la tarde.

**-- Lo mismo pensé yo, la primera vez que la vi.** -- Dije sonriendo a penas.-- ¿**Ya sabes por qué?**

**-- No.--** Dijo mirándome interesado. Dudé por un leve segundo contarle, pero no era justo que fuera el único que no supiera.

**-- Ella puede leer los pensamientos de la gente.--** Dije mirando hacia adelante y notando que ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa del árbol.

**-- ¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!-- **Gritó Leorio tan fuerte que temí que todos en la isla lo hubieran escuchado.

**---------------------------------**

**-- Tu isla es muy bonita, Gon.--** Dijo Akari.

**-- Gracias, señorita Akari.**

**-- Aquí todo es muy tranquilo.-- **Agregó Killua.

**-- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!-- **Se escuchó desde lejos.

**-- Ese fue Leorio.-- **Dijo algo muerto de la risa, Killua.

**-- Creo que ya se enteró.--** Dijo Gon.

**-- Sí.--** Dijo Akari mientras reía, junto a los demás.

**---------------------------------**

**-- No exageres, Leorio**.-- Dije.

**-- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-- **Me preguntó deteniendo la marcha. Me detuve también. Era bueno que tuviera tiempo de tranquilizar sus pensamientos y de paso los míos.

**-- No tuve tiempo. Además no pensé que harías tanto escándalo.-- **Dije con mi acostumbrado tono de fastidio, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Nunca dejaba de impresionarme sus reacciones, parecía tan infantil a veces. Y pensar que era el mayor de todos.

**-- Pero... ella...**

**-- ¿Crees que leyó todos tus pensamientos?-- **Leorio afirmó. -- **Puede ser, pero no creo que use tus pensamientos contra a ti. Me parece una buena persona, aunque suena raro decirlo, ya que es la segunda vez que la veo. **-- Leorio abrió más grande sus ojos. Es muy probable que me creyera loco, bueno no sería el único. Todos aquellos que me conocían lo pensaban y ya empezaba a creer que en verdad estaba más loco de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban_**. Soy el bastardo de la cadena, que más esperaban.**_

No dijo nada, quizás notó mi mirada. Volvimos a caminar, esta vez en silencio. Gon nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Killua y Akari no se veían, pero podía sentir sus presencias dentro de la casa. Akari parecía no temer hacer notar su fuerza en el lugar. Aunque no sabía por qué lo hacia.

---------------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Sabes algo extraño?-- **Preguntó a Killua, mientras observábamos a la madre de Gon terminar de dar los ajustes a la cena.

**-- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-- Tu familia quiere tenerme como pariente.-- **Dije mirando hacia un lado. Killua me miró sin sorprenderse.

**-- Ya veo. Así que quieren tener tu habilidad. No niego que sería una ventaja para los Zoldieck tenerte en nuestra familia.**

**-- Pero ya sabes. Tuve que negarme. Trabajo mejor sola. Además, no soy buena para estar mucho tiempo con la misma gente. Siempre terminan decepcionándome.-- **Dije volviendo a mirarlo.

**-- Sé de lo que hablas. Pero también sé que la familia no acepta un no por respuesta. **

Reí y miré a Killua mientras pasaba mi mano por sus cabellos. Sus ojos eran como los de su padre, pero no tan fríos. Y eso me alegró. Aún podría salvarse uno... No pareció enojarse por mi atrevimiento a tocarlo, quizás en otro tiempo me hubiera tratado de matar, pero ahora, parecía estar domesticado, por así decirlo. Y eso me agradaba, más que sus cabellos eran tan suaves. ¿Serían así los de Irumi?... ¡¡diablos!! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debe ser el estrés del viaje. Reí nuevamente, agradecía que ellos no pudieran leer mis pensamientos.

**-- Eso lo sé.** -- Respondí quitando mi mano de su cabeza y mirando por la ventana**.-- Lo sé... he notado que Irumi me está siguiendo, así que no sería nada extraño que estuviera en la isla**.-- Dije. Killua agrandó los ojos y luego sonrió.

**-- Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo. Aunque no creo que se deje ver.-- **Dijo mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por el borde de la mesa, surcando caminos con las yemas de sus dedos.

**-- Gon me agradó. Es un buen chico. Y espero que siga siendo así.**

**-- No te preocupes. De eso me ocupo yo.** -- Dijo riendo.

**-- Ya llegamos.--** Dijo Gon entrando seguido del Kuruta y su amigo que parecía evitar mirarme. Sonreí. Solía causar ese tipo de reacciones en las personas. No les gusta saber que puedo ver dentro de ellos, detrás de sus mascaras. Sólo había contados con los dedos, los que podían evitar por un momento, mis incursiones en sus cabezas.

Cenamos en calma. Gon me hacia miles de preguntas que traté lo mejor posible de contestar. Aunque muchas de ellas las desvíe a otros temas, menos importantes. Killua sonreía a cada ocurrencia extraña de Gon. Por su parte el Kuruta parecía tranquilo, pero las veces que nuestros ojos se vieron directamente, noté que sólo era pantalla y que estaba muy interesando en que tuviéramos una conversación privada. Por otro lado, Leorio trataba de concentrarse en la comida. Pero ya había visto dentro de él, y había leído todas sus dudas y comprendía todas sus inquietudes. Era un buen amigo, así que opté por no ver más dentro de él. Mito-san estaba tranquila y contenta por tantas visitas. La abuela de Gon nos acompañó un momento, pero se retiró temprano ya que tenía que levantarse temprano para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. Una calidez, era como conocer lo que significaba tener una familia. No estaba acostumbrada a los grupos, pero en esa mesa, podía jurar, que podía llegarse a sentir muy bien. Cuando Mito san se excusó, y se retiró a su cuarto, indicándole a Gon cual sería el mío, el ambiente cambio un poco. Había notado la inquietud. Así que sólo esperé.

**-- ¿Señorita Akari?**

**-- Sí, Gon**.-- Dije mirándolo.

**-- ¿Usted conoce a Hisoka?-- **Preguntó el pelinegro. Lo miré sorprendida.

**-- ¿Te refieres a ese payaso?-- **Pregunté a mi vez.

Killua no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Kurapica sonrió, mientras Leorio me miraba con curiosidad.

**-- Sí que lo conozco. Es un fastidioso. Creo que es del único que no quiero saber en que diablos piensa. Mira que la vez que tuve esa intensión, me arrepentí enseguida. Está loco. Lo que no le quita lo peligroso. Pero es un chiflado. No se toma las cosas enserio.-- **Dije cerrando los ojos y recordando las pocas veces que no pude evitar encontrármelo.

**-- ¿Qué tipo de nen posee, señorita Akari?--** Preguntó por primera vez Leorio. Eso me agradó. Parecía confiar algo más en mí, aunque no demasiado.

**-- Tokushitsu.-- **Contesté. -- **Es variable. Eso es bueno, así puedo usar mi energía de diferentes formas. No sólo leyendo los pensamientos, sino que... **-- Callé. No era bueno revelar todos mis secretos.-- **pero no se los puedo decir**.-- Dije riendo, viendo la cara de decepción de los 4. **-- Mientras menos sepan de mí, es mejor. Ya saben, son reglas implícitas de los cazadores. Más si se trata de cazadores de listas negras. **-- Dije sacando un papel de entre mis ropas y alargándoselo a Kurapica.

Éste lo miró y lo abrió. Paseó su vista por él por largos minutos, en que los demás nos quedamos en silencio. De pronto sentí una necesidad de salir del lugar. Me puse de pie. Eran más de las diez de la noche. Kurapica estaba tan concentrado que no me presto atención. Sonreí. Esperaba estar haciendo un bien, más que un mal. Sólo esperaba que terminara bien.

**-- Voy a salir un momento. **-- Dije. Gon sonrió y me dijo mentalmente _**"Cuídese de los animales salvajes**_". Killua más aún, ya que parecía entender mi propósito más que yo misma _**"Saluda a mi hermano de mi parte."**_

Salí dejando al grupo de amigos. La noche en la isla era impresionante. No había luz eléctrica en las calles como en la ciudad. Y eso me extrañaba un poco, pero no me atemorizaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía mi cabeza tan descansada. Caminé por entre los árboles, sin temer en los animales salvajes, ya que no había dejado mis armas en la casa. Y para que negarlo, sabía muy bien defenderme.

Caminé una media hora antes de llegar a la orilla del río y sentarme sobre una alta roca a ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Si Irumi estaba por allí no lo sabía, pero cierta sensación, me hacia pensar que estaba más cerca de lo que yo imaginaba. Cerré mis ojos y traté de escuchar los ruidos del bosque.

Aún no sabía que era lo que me había traído aquí. ¿Por qué le estaba buscando? Ya había decidido no aceptar su propuesta. Quizás necesitaba aclararle que no tenía nada que ver él en mi decisión. Me molestaba la idea de que creyera que era por él. Y me molestaba aún más el no entender mis pensamientos sobre aquello. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto lo que llegase a pensar de mí? Respiré hondamente y bajé mi rostro. Cogí mi trenza y la solté. El cabello se fue hacia adelante. En la ciudad podría causarme problemas el llevarlo suelto, pero aquí... no corría ese peligro. Escuché unos pasos acercarse por las piedras junto al río. No me sobresalté. No había necesidad. Ni siquiera hice el intento por saber en que estaba pensando. Sentí que llegó hasta pararse junto a la roca.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando noté que estaba tocando mi cabello. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y lo miré sonriendo. Seguía con su expresión inmutable, pero sus ojos parecían distintos. Quizás era la poca luz del lugar. Aún seguía con su mano entre mis cabellos, parecía estudiarlos con detenimiento.

**-- Te esperaba.-- **Dije mientras volvía a mirar el río**.-- Me quedaría para siempre en esta isla. Se siente bien estar aquí. **

**-- ¿Pero?...--** Preguntó. Mientras sentía que ya no tocaba mi cabello, y que se afirmaba en la piedra, quedando su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro izquierdo.

**-- Siempre hay un pero, ¿verdad?...--** Murmuré. Cerré los ojos**.-- Pero no puedo huir, no soy de esas personas.--** Dije volviendo a mirar el río.

El sonido de su viaje hasta el mar, me tranquilizaba de una manera extraña, como si adormeciera mis inquietudes y sólo pudiera escuchar su canto dentro de mi cabeza. Mi cabello se agitaba un poco, al contacto con la brisa.

Involuntariamente me estremecí. Flexioné mis rodillas y las acerqué a mi pecho. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de ellas. Así estaba más protegida del frío de la noche.

Irumi siguió en silencio. Lo estuvimos así por una media hora. No me molestaba, quizás porque era lo mejor para mí.

**-- No es por ti.-- **Dije de pronto**.-- No quiero que creas que me negué, por ti**.-- Dije nuevamente explicando. No sabía si era necesario, pero quería sacarme esa maldita idea de mi cabeza.

Él por su parte no dijo nada. Y si hubo algún gesto milagroso en su rostro, no pude percibirlo, ya que no podía verlo.

**-- Es sólo que... bueno... la vida de alguien como yo no es muy larga y no quiero... digamos... no... **-- Me enredaba con mis propias palabras. Pero sabía como podía hacer que me entendiera. Quizás no eran necesario las palabras. Giré un poco hacia él.-- ¿**Irumi?-- **Levantó el rostro y me miró.

Acerqué mi rostro a él, con tranquilidad e hice que mi frente tocara la suya mientras mis manos sujetaban su cabeza por los lados. Su cabello si era suave como el de Killua, pensé tontamente. Irumi elevó sus manos y las puso en mis brazos. Aún no sabía que pretendía yo.

**-- Deja que te muestre que hay dentro de mi cabeza.--** Dije mientras mi poder nen se hacia cargo del resto. Muchas imágenes viajaron a su cerebro con la rapidez de la luz. Parte de mi vida, mis sensaciones, algunos de mis temores más profundos... cuando creí que ya era bastante, traté de alejarme, pero no me dejó. Mi nen se separó de él. Ya no estaba transfiriendo nada, pero aún al quitar mis manos de su cabeza, él no hizo lo mismo con sus manos en mis brazos. Manteniendo mi cabeza junto a la suya. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía sentir su leve respiración en mi rostro. Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé, pero duró poco ya que el frío de la noche hizo que mis mejillas se enfriaran nuevamente.

Después de unos 5 eternos minutos, noté que abría sus ojos y me miraba fijamente. Traté de ver dentro de su cabeza. Para sorpresa mía sus barreras no estaban. Pero lo que vi me sorprendió aun más. Rápidamente me separé de él, sus manos me soltaron al notar mi movimiento. Mi cuerpo volvió a estar hacia el río.

**-- Debo irme. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. -- **Dije bajándome de un salto de la roca, cayendo a su lado. Era el único lugar por donde podía bajar de ella, para mi mala suerte. No podía evitar sus ojos.-- ¡**Ah! Killua te manda saludos**.-- Dije dando un paso para alejarme.

**-- Akari... -- **Escuché su voz. Volteé levemente, y noté que no me miraba.-- **No vayas.-- **Dijo.

**-- Debo terminar con ello. Al igual que el Kuruta, mi misión es cobrar venganza. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad, de ayudar a un amigo y de paso ayudarme a mí misma.--** Dije dándole la espalda nuevamente y empezando a caminar.

------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**


	7. Capítulo VI: Espíritu Kuruta X Senda X E

_**11 de febrero de 2006**_

_**2:52 AM.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--**

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo VI: Espíritu Kuruta X Senda X El primer paso **

_Aunque creamos que las ilusiones son meros reflejos, no lo son. Se puede vivir de ellas, y morir por ellas. Mi ilusión fue ser feliz, pero luego cambio por un deseo más bajo: venganza; volviéndose la única palabra que tenía sentido para mí._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé, ya no quiero contarlo. Quizás es demasiado o muy poco, pero de todas formas no importa. Sé que tengo una vida corta, no porque lo haya decidido así, sino porque lo siento dentro de mí cada vez que mis ojos se vuelven rojos. Cada vez que la sensación de vacío llena los rincones solitarios de mi alma._

_No siento temor. Nunca lo he sentido en verdad, más que aquella vez en que divise los cuerpos inanimados de los que llamaba familia. Pero sólo fue un segundo o dos, porque el odio invadió rápidamente mis sentidos. La sangre de mi pueblo gritaba frente a mí y clamaba justicia. Y no conozco más justicia que la que trae la venganza. _

_No soy un juez, porque no juzgaré. Más bien soy el verdugo que corta las cabezas. No perdonaré pecados, porque no creo en ello; no pensaré en los míos propios, ya que sé que junto con mi venganza va mi propia condenación y mi perdición. _

_Soy el último que queda, el último que ve aún la luz del sol. Soy el único que puede decir que pertenece a la que alguna vez en el pasado fue la tribu Kuruta. Soy el único y el último. Mi destino está sentenciado, desde aquel día y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Y tampoco me ha pasado por la cabeza llegar a cambiarlo. _

_No se olvida tan fácil, tanto sufrimiento. El orgullo kuruta me permite estar en pie y mantener mi frente alta y mis motivos claros. No debo confundir mis metas, no debo dejar que mis amigos sucumban por ellas. No sé si es una despedida, pero si puedo recuperar estos ojos rojos, será como recobrar un poco de dignidad, que perteneció a mi pueblo antes de la masacre._

_No puedo mentirles, ya que saben leer mis ojos y mis silencios. No puedo exigirles nada, pero sólo puedo pedirles algo... recuerden que alguna vez tuvieron un amigo kuruta, el último de su tribu, que murió vengando a los suyos._

_No seré yo quien mantenga la memoria, serán ustedes, mis amigos, los que se harán cargo de no hacerla olvidar._

-----------------------

-----------------------

La noche pasó lenta. No podía dejar de pensar en la nueva información. Era bastante claro, no era cualquier persona. Tampoco lo habían sido los de la araña. Pero una persona es mejor que todo un grupo de ellas.

Leorio parecía no dormir, pero no podía saberlo con seguridad, ya que le daba la espalda, y no había más luz que proyectaba la luna. Podía imaginar las muchas preguntas que agobiaban su espíritu.

**--Leorio... —**Dije, sin saber porqué, pero con la necesidad de conversar aunque sean unas pocas palabras con él. Quizás de alguna manera se lo debía, por siempre estar cuando lo necesitaba, aunque no quisiera confesarlo, era un buen amigo.

**--¿Por qué?—**Fue lo único que dijo. Su voz sonó algo triste, pero seria.

**--Es una pregunta muy amplia, Leorio.—**Dije dándome vuelta para vislumbrado en la penumbra.

**--Sabes muy bien, a que me refiero, Kurapica.—**Dijo.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas, o las más fáciles para explicar la confusión de ser yo.

**--¿Crees en el destino?—**Pregunté.

**--¿Y que tiene que ver el destino en todo esto?—**Preguntó a su vez, algo fastidiado.

**--Mucho, Leorio. Para mi tribu, cada individuo nace con una misión que debe cumplir. Cuando nací, se llamó a un sabio de otras regiones para que leyera mi destino. Dijo que tendría una vida difícil y que sería conocido como el guardián de los ojos rojos. Claro, en aquel tiempo nadie entendió a que se refería. Y tuvo que pasar lo que pasó para darme cuenta de lo que significaba.—**Dije. No podía evitar ponerme nostálgico cada vez que recordaba las tradiciones. Apreté el pequeño libro, que siempre me acompañaba, entre mis manos. Era lo único que retenía los lazos con los kuturas.

**--Entonces... -- ** Dijo Leorio haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos.

**--Toda decisión que tomo, está regido desde antes... Mi misión en esta vida no es ser feliz, Leorio. Es ser el guardián de los ojos rojos.**

**--Los destinos se pueden cambiar.—**Dijo Leorio encendiendo la luz junto a su cama y mirándome fijamente. Pude notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, siempre lograba aquello cuando hablaba de mi tribu y mis decisiones.

**--Yo no quiero cambiar el mío.—**Respondí cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que nunca podría entender todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.**—Hace un año el anciano que leyó mi destino me dijo que la venganza traería la desaparición y el olvido de los kurutas, que sería como si murieran por segunda vez... pero sabes, no creo que los kurutas sean olvidados.—**Dije abriendo los ojos y notando que Leorio estaba echado sobre su costado derecho mirándome desde su cama concentrado en mis palabras.

**--Estás loco, Kurapica. Y más loco yo, por ser tu amigo.—**Dijo sonriendo, y apagando la luz. Nos quedamos en silencio. El libro seguía entre mis manos.

"_**No me olvidarás, verdad, Leorio. No dejaras que la tribu sea olvidada."**_

"_**No te olvidaré, Kuruta loco."**_

**-------------**

Me recosté en la cama que me fue destinada. No podía olvidar las palabras de Irumi, ni las imágenes que vi en su mente. Suspiré fuertemente, tenía que olvidar y borrar cualquier lazo que evitara mi destino. Ya estaba decidido, acompañaría al kuruta en esta nueva senda y acabaríamos con parte de la maldición que compartíamos. Vengaríamos a nuestro pasado y recobraríamos algo de la paz que nos había sido negada desde siempre.

La oscuridad de la habitación, era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era tranquila, más aún ahora que el viento jugaba con las livianas cortinas de mi cuarto. El aire frío llenaba el lugar, trayéndome la humedad del río y el olor exquisito de la vegetación. Mis sentidos parecían más despiertos que nunca, era como si estuviera guardando todas las sensaciones que no podría retener en el futuro.

No moriría, pero si pasaba... no sería en vano. Lucharía con toda mi fuerza, hasta con el último respiro. Mi sangre derramada seguiría luchando incluso después de abandonar mi alma mi cuerpo inerte.

Un pequeño ruido hizo que me quedara quieta, y no siguiera pensando. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Unos suaves pasos llegaron hasta mi lado desde la ventana. Un peso en mi cama, y luego unos brazos que me abrazaban suavemente, mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con mi cabello suelto.

**--¿No me dejaras, verdad?—**Pregunté en voz baja, ya que el sueño estaba venciéndome.

"_**No."—**_Contestó mentalmente.

**--Pero de todas formas iré.**

"_**Lo sé... Duerme..."**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**--------------------------**_

El día comenzó en calma. Akari y el kuruta partirían ese mismo mediodía, en la embarcación hasta Continent Yorubian. Irumi había desaparecido antes que la chica de cabellos negros despertara. Leorio no había vuelto a preguntar nada al rubio. Todos se mantenían en silencio, como si tuvieran un pacto implícito de estarlo.

Después de desayunar, se sentaron bajo el árbol, a disfrutar del día fresco. Killua se sentó sobre una rama, mientras Gon estaba recostado mirando las nubes pasar. Leorio estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, y juntó a él estaba el kuruta y Akari alrededor del árbol, también con las espaldas apoyadas en el.

**--Es un bello día.—**Dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos.

**--Así es.—**Contestó Gon, mientras sonreía.

Killua miró a sus amigos desde las alturas y suspiró. No es que no se preocupara por el rubio, pero sabía que no debía involucrarse y que, de alguna manera, tenía la responsabilidad de evitar que Gon y Leorio lo hicieran.

Sabía muy bien que estos no se lo perdonarían, pero era aquello, o verlos morir en manos de un maldito. Su instinto de supervivencia lo alejaba de estas aventuras, más cuando no tenía relación directa con ellas; pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sería eso que llaman amistad.

"_**Diablos!! ¿Qué debo hacer?"**_ Sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos, hacían dudar a sus pensamientos fríos de ex asesino. Su filosofía era salvarse de morir en manos de un demente; pero lo que llamaban lealtad había empezado a cobrar más fuerza desde que andaba con Gon. Sería traición no ayudar al kuruta; pero también sería traición desobedecerlo.

**--Kurapica**.—Dijo Gon. El kuruta abrió los ojos y miró al pelinegro que se había sentado frente a él.

**--¿Qué pasa, Gon?—**Preguntó el rubio, sabiendo de antemano las inquietudes del pelinegro.

**--¿Me dejarás ir contigo?—**Preguntó el chico.

**--No.**—Respondió simplemente el rubio, tratando de seguir calmado. Más cuando desde que sabía del paradero de esos ojos rojos no había dejado de sentir ansiedad por salir a buscarlos con desesperación.

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó el chico, mientras Killua los miraba con interés. Akari seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de no meterse en la conversación y Leorio tenía todas las ganas de decir que también quería ir.

**--Cada uno de nosotros cumple un destino propio.—**Dijo el kuruta.—** En mi pueblo se solía celebrar el día del destino. Cada vez que un niño o niña nacía, se hacia una ceremonia... Nosotros estábamos destinados a conocernos, pero eso no implica que estemos destinados a seguir la misma senda.—**Dijo el kuruta levantando su mano izquierda dejando ver sus cadenas.—**Mi senda las marcan mis cadenas y mis ojos.**

**--Pero... —**Iba a decir Gon.

**--Tu senda es buscar a tu padre; la de Killua, encontrar su espacio... —**Dijo el rubio mirando al albino en lo alto, quien lo miró fijamente.**— La de Leorio es ayudar como médico... —**Dijo mirando al pelicastaño junto a él...

**--Y la mía es muy parecida a la del kutura.—**Agregó Akari con algo de tristeza en la voz, pero sin perder la seguridad.

**--Así todos cumplimos con lo que nos toca vivir.—**Concluyó el rubio**.—Es parte de las costumbres de mi pueblo.**—Terminó por decir Kurapica mientras sonreía al pelinegro frente a él. De alguna manera, sin querer estaba traspasando algo de lo que le quedaba de su pueblo a sus amigos.

**--Siempre... ¿Recuerdas?—**Dijo Killua dejándose caer junto a Gon desde las alturas, clavando sus ojos en Kurapica. Este abrió un poco más sus ojos, al recordar aquello.

**--Lo siento.—**Dijo el kuruta poniéndose de pie**.—Pero esta vez no puede ser... Akari, ya es hora.**

**--Lo sé.— **Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

**----------**

Gon y Killua vieron subir al barco al rubio, a al chica y al médico, quien volvería al trabajo. No hubo despedida, ya que Gon no lo quiso así. Se negaba a siquiera pensar que ya no volvería a ver al kuruta. Pero eso no evito que tuviera sus negros ojos clavados en sus amigos, más en el rubio que le sonreía tranquilamente.

Había comprendido las palabras del kuruta, pero él no era de los que se quedaban sentados esperando que el destino arreglara sus asuntos. Miró de reojo a Killua, quien mantenía su pose indiferente, mientras miraba el mar. ¿Sería que estaba pensando lo mismo?

Killua había demostrado con creces que no era de los que se dejaban mandar por las vueltas del destino ni por las decisiones de los otros. Estaba allí junto a él, acompañándolo en una búsqueda, mientras encontraba sus propios caminos.

----------

**--Killua.**

**--Sí, Gon.—**Contestó el exasesino mirando a su amigo.

**--¿Estás de acuerdo?—**Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su compañero de viajes y aventuras, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

El albino miró el barco que ya estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte y afirmo con decisión.

----------

--------------

**Ciudad de York**

Sobre la azotea de un gran edificio cubierto de ventanas de aluminio, una figura de un hombre alto se pasea tranquilamente. Su abrigo negro se abría levemente con cada paso que daba, dejando ver parte de su traje de blanco inmaculado, que lo hacia destacar en medio de la noche por segundos.

Sus cabellos castaños se agitaban en manos de la brisa, mientras sus ojos de un azul oscuro, vislumbraban la ciudad como vigilándola.

Con un dejo de fastidio, se acercó al borde del edificio. Su mano derecha quitó la rosa roja que llevaba en solapa y la arrojó al vacío. Sonrío, pero su rostro no mostraba alegría; era más bien frialdad. Giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la oscuridad de los pasillos del edificio, siendo su último rastro el brillo pálido de un escorpión de plata que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda.

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**

**12 de febrero de 2006**

**21:55hrs.**


	8. Capítulo VII: El libro X Nos Vemos X Ene

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--**

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**----**

**--**

**-**

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo VII: El libro X Nos Vemos X Enemigos**

**-----**

**---**

**--**

-------------------------------

_"Aquél que cree que el cielo siempre va estar sobre su cabeza y la tierra bajo sus pies, no es un humano; _

_Más bien es una marioneta que no piensa en las variables de esta vida._

_Alguien que acepta los juegos terribles que le heredan los karmas, y los juega, _

_Demostrando todas sus habilidades y el poder de su sangre, _

_Puede ser considerado Héroe o Villano. _

_Sólo aquél que se juega el todo por el todo, tiene derecho a decir que ha vivido..._

_No importa si eres héroe o villano, lo que importa es que cumplas tu destino con todas tus fuerzas..." (DC)_

---------------------------------------

El avance del barco se hizo más lento de lo normal o por lo menos eso le pareció al kuruta. Pero eso no lo desagradaba, así de alguna manera, podría conversar o estar más tiempo con Leorio. Se quedaron contemplando el mar, mientras que Akari estaba sentada en el otro extremo del barco con la vista perdida en el vaivén del agua.

**--Leorio...-**Murmuró el kuruta, mientras dudaba si decir lo que quería, ya que más sonaría a una despedida y no quería entristecer aún más a su amigo. Pero los ojos fijos del más alto en él, le dieron la fuerza para terminar de expresar en palabras lo que su ánimo le dictaba.--**Yo quiero que sepas... que siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo...--**Dijo sonriendo, ya que era primera vez que se lo decía, y no podía evitar sentirse raro al decirlo. Por primera vez, estaba siendo directo con Leorio.

**--¿Es verdad lo que dices?-**Preguntó el pelicastaño con duda y algo de sorpresa ante la sinceridad que demostraba tener el rubio.

**--Sí... Aunque no puedo negar que me fastidias demasiado a veces, pero es que no me gusta que te preocupes excesivamente por mí. --** Agregó el rubio mirando el mar, y respirando profundo. Se sentía tan bien.

Era extraño sentirse así, cuando antes no podía dejar de sentirse vacío y agonizando lentamente. Sería esa calma que siempre llena todo antes de las tormentas. Sí, quizás era eso. Un respiro antes del caos que lo esperaba. Sabía muy bien que fuera lo que fuera que pasara, recuperara o no esos ojos rojos, sus fuerzas no serían suficientes para seguir luchando. Su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo desde los primeros encuentros contra el Genei Ryodan y desde entonces, cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Y no podía evitarlo, estaba vivo sólo por la venganza, y aunque no la concluyera, moriría igual; y para eso faltaba muy poco tiempo... muy poco tiempo...

Era irónico darse cuenta que la misma fuerza nen que lo ayudaba a cobrar venganza, era la que lo estaba matando sin poder evitarlo.

Instintivamente llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y notó que los latidos de su corazón eran acompasados y tranquilos. Desde cuando no los sentía así, quizás desde que era niño y aún conocía lo que era la paz.

**--Kurapica, ¿Te sientes bien?-**Preguntó Leorio poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico rubio, para llamar la atención de rubio, que parecía levemente divagante.

**--Sí. Mejor que nunca, aunque no lo creas.-**Respondió el kuruta sonriendo.

Leorio sonrió como respuesta, mientras dentro de él había una batalla. No sabía si seguir a Kurapica o dejarlo ir. De las dos formas, traicionaba aquello llamado amistad y que él tanto valoraba, más cuando el rubio le había confesado que lo consideraba su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo del último kuruta vivo en la faz de la tierra... y no sabía que diablos hacer, para merecer esa confianza.

Quitó la mano del hombro del chico y la puso en el barandal, apretándolo inconscientemente hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en las pequeñas olas que hacían bambolearse a la embarcación.

Kurapica notó el gesto de preocupación de Leorio, y buscó con su mano dentro de su bolso. Con los dedos tocó el lomo del pequeño libro que siempre llevaba con él, lo sacó lentamente y lo hojeó por última vez. Allí estaba todo lo que quedaba de su tribu, hasta sus propias palabras y reflexiones escritas en los pequeños bordes de las hojas. Era lo único que tenía.

**--Leorio...-**Dijo. - **Quiero que me guardes algo, hasta que mi misión termine**.-Dijo acercándole el libro a las manos, que ya habían soltado el barandal.

**--Yo... pero este es...-**Leorio no sabía que decir. Si lo recibía era como aceptar una parte importante de la vida del rubio. Pero también, era como heredar un testamento silencioso.

**--Sí, pero sé que lo cuidaras bien. Yo no lo puedo llevar, puede estropearse.-**Dijo el kuruta con normalidad mientras volvía a mirar el mar y las aves que cruzaban el cielo.

Ya estaban llegando a la costa, pronto emprendería la última de sus misiones en busca de los ojos rojos; ya que sabía que su cuerpo no resistía mucho más. Quien mejor que Leorio podría cuidar del libro, la única memoria inalterable de la tribu kuruta; ya que ni la de él mismo estaba bien. Había olvidado muchas cosas, ya que los recuerdos solían dolerle más que las heridas en las peleas.

**--Ya estamos llegando**.-Dijo Akari a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos voltearon a verla. Y sonrieron. La pelinegra, también lo hacía. Nadie que los viera hubiera podido imaginar los destinos trágicos que poseía cada uno.

-----------------------------------

"_**Por favor, que esté tomando la decisión correcta. Sólo quiero que Kurapica vuelva con nosotros..."-**_Pensó Leorio mientras apretaba el pequeño libro entre sus manos.

-----------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de York y se dispusieron a partir en direcciones distintas; Leorio no pudo evitar abrazar al kuruta en silencio para luego darle la espalda y alejarse por la calle, sin decir una palabra. Kurapica le quedó viendo con tristeza, hasta que se perdió de su vista entre la gente. No habían cambiado una palabra y quizás era lo mejor.

**-- Es hora de comenzar.-**Dijo Akari llamando su atención. El kuruta asintió.

Caminaron hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Allí esperarían hasta la noche, exactamente hasta la media noche, que sería el momento indicado para entrar en el gran edificio.

--------------------------------------------

**11PM aprox.**

El cielo estaba totalmente ennegrecido cuando llegamos al lugar donde esperaríamos hasta que fuera la hora indicada para empezar a movernos por la ciudad.

**-- Él nos está esperando.-- **Dijo Akari cuando subíamos por las escaleras, hasta el lugar en donde la vi por primera vez en compañía de Senritsu.

No dije nada. Seguí subiendo tras ella. Las imágenes de los que había conocido a lo largo de mi corta vida estaban adueñándose de mi mente y prefería que lo hicieran ahora, que después, cuando debía concentrarme en conseguir esos ojos rojos.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

_**/Recuerdo/**_

"_**-- Kurapica, Vamos... no te quedes atrás...-- **__Dijo Gon riendo mientras trataba de sonreír como siempre, pero no podía. "Ellos" estaban en algún lugar buscando al bastardo de la cadena y no podía seguir poniendo a mis amigos en medio del peligro, aunque ellos aceptaran en riesgo._

_**-- ¿En que estás pensando, Kurapica?-- **__Preguntó Leorio a mi lado, mientras me miraba de reojo._

_**-- En lo de siempre, Leorio.-- **__Respondí sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarlo._

_**-- ¿No lo puedes olvidar, aunque sea por hoy ?-- **__Preguntó._

_No respondí nada. Gon y Killua nos hacían señas desde las afueras de la heladería a la cual nos dirigíamos. Apuré el paso, obligando a Leorio a caminar más deprisa. Trataría de olvidarlo, aunque fuera por un rato... y porque ellos se merecían ese esfuerzo."_

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

**--Estas seguro de aceptar el costo que podríamos sufrir en caso de que algo falle.--**Dijo Akari mientras nos sentábamos en la azotea del edificio, mirando la oscuridad rodear todo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared; haciéndome volver de los recuerdos que invadían mi mente.

**--Lo estoy**.-Respondí, notando que ella jugueteaba con su trenza, con tranquilidad. **-- ¿Y tú?-**Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella me miró con detenimiento, y luego sonrió. En verdad, no sabía nada de ella, sólo las pequeñas insinuaciones con respecto a que su destino era semejante al mío. Pero de ahí, a algo más concreto, nada. Era todo un misterio para mí, en cambio ella, parecía saber todo lo que había guardado en mi cabeza.

**--Yo acepté los costos desde hace mucho tiempo, kuruta**...-- Dijo.-- **Es irónico saber que de alguna manera estamos en las mismas...**

**--Te refieres al hecho de que nos mueve la misma idea: La venganza.-**Dije, con la intención de que me contara más.

**--Sí.-**Dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.-**La venganza mueve al mundo y no el amor.-**Murmuró.

**--¿Qué relación tienes con este tipo?-**Pregunté recordando los datos que ella me había entregado en la isla. Para mí no era más que un tipo más de la mafia, que se dedicaba a comprar cosas únicas.

**--Destruyo a mi familia.-**Dijo con seriedad**.-Y ya sabes, no importa el porque lo hiciera, sino la razón por la que decidió que tenía el poder de intervenir en el destino de otros... Quiero saber que derecho se concedió, para destruirnos de esa manera... No éramos importantes, ni siquiera teníamos algo especial; sólo pareció escogernos y destruirnos**. -- Dijo cerrando los ojos**.-- Aún puedo ver el rostro de espanto de mis hermanos y el de mis padres, cuando sin saber de donde, pequeñas agujas atravesaban nuestra piel quemándonos, y haciéndonos gritar.-- **Dijo mientras sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza. Como si estuviera recordando cada escena de su pasado con la misma intensidad, que había tenido al vivirla en carne propia.

**--¿Por qué no moriste?-- **Pregunté sin saber el porque. Sólo quería saber porque había corrido la misma suerte que yo, que me creía único antes de conocerla.

**-- No lo sé... Quizás no se dio cuenta de que aún estaba viva... o encontró que no valía la pena terminar con mi sufrimiento...-- **Dijo con la voz algo afectada, pero sin llegar a quebrarse. No pude evitar pensar que era más fuerte que yo, en todo sentido.-- **Si muero, por lo menos será tratando de vengar a mi familia... pero sería más feliz si me lo llevo conmigo al infierno...-- **Dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. Por un momento creí ver la sonrisa extraña que solía poner Hisoka cuando estaba divirtiéndose, pero sus ojos, eran diferentes. Podía reflejarme en ellos. Sería así como me veía yo, cuando estaba cazando a mis enemigos, sería ese el brillo que atemorizaba a Leorio y a los demás.

---------------------------------------

**--Señor Bernard, las cosas están como las pidió sólo falta que se vayan los guardias del primer piso.-- **Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un traje negro con una pequeña insignia de plata en la solapa en forma de S, mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación ante su superior, que ni siquiera lo miraba. Él otro, hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se fuera; orden que fue obedecida al instante.

**--Así que el destino vuelve a juntarnos.-- **Murmuró mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal, desde el cual podía ver las pequeñas luces de los edificios contiguos y el centro de la ciudad de York, en el fondo. **-- Será interesante ver los resultados de mis cambios en las vidas de los demás. Veamos si tienes la fuerza de romper los hilos que te volvieron mi marioneta en el pasado, pequeña cazadora.**

La habitación, apenas iluminada, dejaba ver en las paredes algunas colecciones de espadas, y otras armas, pertenecientes a varios estilos de lucha. En un rincón, algo más oculto a la vista, estaba una vidriera en la cual podían verse diferentes joyas y artefactos, entre los que se encontraba un par de ojos rojos, flotando dentro de una fuente de cristal. Un par de grandes sillones llenaban el lugar, sobre una gran alfombra roja como el fuego, en donde había dibujada la silueta de un escorpión en posición de ataque.

Bernard, le dio la espalda a la ventana y se sentó con elegancia en uno de los sillones. Como acostumbraba, estaba vestido pulcramente de blanco. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo.

----------------------------------------

11:30 PM

**--¿Estás seguro que esas fueron las órdenes del Jefe?-- **Preguntó uno de los guardias del edificio, mirando con confusión a tipo frente a él.

**--Así es. Me dijo que sacara a todos del lugar, que quería quedarse solo.--** Dijo el hombre de negro, mientras miraba hacia los pisos superiores del edificio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos aquella que había dejado en el piso en que estaba su jefe, a petición del mismo**.-- No sé que es lo que quiere, pero ya sabes... es mejor obedecerlo... no quisiera verlo enfurecido.--** Agregó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**--OK.--** Dijo el jefe de los guardias haciendo una señal a los otros dos que aún estaban en la recepción del edificio. Tomaron sus cosas, y apagando las luces, salieron hasta las afueras en donde estaban los otros dos con la vista en el edificio**.-- Cierren y váyanse a sus casas. Los llamaré si los necesitamos mañana.--** Dijo. Y mirando al hombre de negro**.-- Señor Markus, ¿está seguro de que es lo correcto?**

**--Lo es.--** Dijo Markus mirando sus zapatos**.-- Por lo menos para él, lo es.-- **Dijo antes de echarse a caminar por la vereda, sin volver a mirar el edificio. Los guardias cerraron las puertas y se fueron a sus casas. El edificio quedo con sólo un habitante.

----------------------------------------

**--¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?—**Preguntó el que observaba con los larga vistas.

**--Así es, es lo que decía ese papel...—**Contesto el otro que se mantenía apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, trayéndole el frescor de la noche fría.

**--Tenemos que acercarnos más. —**Dijo el otro.

**--Esperemos primero a la caballería. —**Dijo el de los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos y mirando unos edificios más atrás, donde podía sentir una energía familiar acercarse a toda velocidad.

**--¿Crees que nos ayudara?—**Pregunto el más bajo.

**--Claro, todo por cumplir sus propósitos**.—Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios algo fría.

----------------------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**Dark Cryonic. Chile**

**2006.**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Pasado X Ojos rojos X Ele

**-- **

**- **

**- **

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de **Yoshihiro Togashi**

----

--

-

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo VIII: Pasado X Ojos rojos X Elección**

----

---

-

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"**El amanecer mata todo lo hermoso  
La muerte de la noche esta vagando afuera  
Debería quedarme y recibir el día  
O podría seguir ésta y esconderme del sol"**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

Eran las doce de la noche exacta cuando nos vimos frente a las puertas de cristal del edificio. La noche estaba calma y no parecía haber nadie a los alrededores.

Akari puso su mano en uno de los muros y cerró los ojos. Mi cadena ya me había asegurado que los ojos rojos se encontraban en el edificio, así que sólo faltaba comprobar que las cosas salieran como habían sido planeadas.

**--Interesante...—**Murmuró Akari, mientras alejaba su mano de la pared y sus ojos miraban el edificio con algo de sorpresa.

**--¿Por qué?—**Pregunté mientras mis ojos recorrían la solitaria calle.

**--Sólo hay una persona en el edificio y es quien buscamos.—**Dijo mientras mirábamos los pisos superiores con un dejo de inquietud por mi parte**.—No conozco a nadie que pueda ocultarme sus pensamientos...—**Murmuró como explicación.

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho. Mi corazón parecía intranquilo. La maldita ansiedad me estaba distrayendo, y no podía seguir así.

**--Kuruta...**

**--¿Sí?**

**--Él no es de la araña, así que me corresponde matarlo... Tú sólo recupera los ojos rojos...—**Dijo Akari, mientras de un rápido movimiento de su mano sobre la puerta de cristal. Ésta cedió y se hizo trizas. No esperó respuestas audibles por mi parte, porque mi mente ya se la había dado, y caminó hacia el interior del lugar, con firmeza.

-----------------------------------------------------

"**El rayo de luz corta como una navaja  
El fuego ardiente quema mis ojos  
El día revela un espantoso engaño  
Y esta mente malvada se esconde del sol  
Escondido del sol  
Escondido del sol "**

----------------------------------------------------

**--¿Cuál es el plan?—**Preguntó el más bajo a los otros dos.

**--Entrar y ayudar a Kurapica... no sabemos nada en específico de lo que hay en aquel lugar. Así que tendremos que improvisar**.—Dijo el chico frente a él, mientras el mayor tenía sus negros ojos clavados en el piso 30 del edificio, donde la luz estaba encendida.

**--Pero no será tan fácil.—**Dijo una voz desde detrás de ellos.

**--¿Leorio?—**Preguntó Gon. El pelicastaño se acerco con tranquilidad.

**--¿Por qué dices que no será tan fácil?—**Preguntó Killua acercándose al moreno y cuestionándolo con la mirada.

**--Senritsu me llamó y me confirmó que podía escuchar a 2 personas en el lugar.**

Antes de que terminara de decir la información, Irumi desapareció de entre ellos, con tal rapidez, que si no hubieran conocido sus habilidades, pensarían de un acto de desaparición digno de un gran mago.

Killua volvió su vista al edificio, y afirmó.

**--No podemos perder tiempo. Sea lo que sea que deba suceder, debemos estar allí para evitarlo.—**Dijo saltando a una azotea contigua, seguido por sus dos amigos.

Gon sabía que el asunto era importante. Que cualquier error podía ser perjudicial. Pero aunque a primera vista tuvieran la ventaja en número, nada podían asegurar del nivel de poder nen. Si allí había dos personas más, y sus amigos, no se habían dado por enterado... era algo que no podía dejarse por alto.

------------------------------------------------

"**Promesas muertas  
Pinturas del mundo tan puro  
Antiguas profecías  
Permanencia del mundo tan cruel  
La hora a llegado  
Escondido del sol"**

------------------------------------------------

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, los latidos de mi corazón se volvían firmes y fuertes. La inseguridad me estaba abandonando y eso era bueno. Pero la frialdad en extremo cuando estamos frente a una lucha importante. Se suele olvidar el valor de estar vivo, y las heridas se vuelven nada en tu cuerpo.

_**--------------------------------- **_

"_**--Es una promesa... debo vengar a mi pueblo... aun a costa de mi vida...**_

_**--Pero Kurapica...**_

_**--Es mi destino, Leorio... Y las promesas no mueren..."**_

_**-------------------------------- **_

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, los ojos tristes de mis amigos contemplándome cuando supieron de mi destino y de mi promesa hacia mis tribu asesinada... estaba a un paso más cerca de conseguir pagar parte de o que había prometido con todo mi ser. Mi sangre tendría algo de descanso después de conseguir lo que venía a buscar... y que me llevaría aunque tuviera que matar a todos los que se cruzaran en mi camino.

Respiré con fuerza y puse mi atención en Akari que caminaba con soltura y tranquilidad delante de mí, como si no fuera primera vez que recorriera ese lugar... sus pasos estaban medidos y ajustados a los detalles... su vista estaba fija en el frente... totalmente concentrada en algo más allá que yo no podía ver ni sentir sin tener que materializar mis cadenas y usar mi nen...

Cuando llegamos al piso quinto se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada al pasillo. El silencio reinaba en todo el lugar. Podría jurar que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y mi sangre viajando a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo junto con la adrenalina.

**-- ¿Pasa algo?—**Pregunté parándome junto a ella.

**-- Kuruta... Tengo un mal presentimiento...—**Dijo en voz baja mientras me miraba fugazmente para volver a centrar su mirada en la puerta.

Alargó su mano hasta la perilla y cuando iba a abrirla, sentimos una gran explosión tras ella. Instintivamente hice retroceder a Akari y me adelanté a la puerta, preparado a todo. Después de la primera explosión siguió una segunda y tercera. Era como si estuvieran peleando fieramente al otro lado de la pared... Sentí una fuerza nen familiar... Akari abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**-- Irumi...—**Murmuró. Afirmé...

Sí, era el nen de un Zoldieck y no el de cualquiera, sino nada menos del que se decía poseía la técnica más pura y sangre más fría de la familia. ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo allí?

--------------------------------------------------

"**Como una rata corrí hacia la oscuridad  
El rayo de la noche adopta mi mente  
Asustado de mirar hacia atrás  
Entre la crueldad  
Mundo de polvo y sangre  
Escondido del sol  
Escondido del sol  
Escondido del sol"**

----------------------------------------------

Una figura cubierta con una capa negra, esperaba con una postura quieta con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sus órdenes eran claras. Detener a cualquiera que intentara llegar hasta el piso treinta. No importaba de quien se tratase.

Sus ojos fríos y azules brillaron en la oscuridad, escaneando el lugar. Tenía una gran capacidad para ocultar su presencia tanto física como mental. Así que nadie podría notarlo hasta que estuviera demasiado cerca como para evitarlo y eso ya sería tarde para hacer algo contra él.

Sintió dos presencias de nen subiendo las escaleras, pronto estarían pasando tras el muro. Elevó sus manos a la muralla... pero algo le hice detenerse. Las personas se habían quedado quietas tras la puerta. Sería que ya sabían de él... No ... eso era imposible, nunca en sus 15 años como asesino y controlador de nen había sido percibido...

Entrecerró sus ojos y arrojo parte de su poder nen contra la puerta, pero esta fue desviada por algo. Se levantó una extraña neblina en el lugar. Además de la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrado, la neblina le impedía usar su vista.

Allí había alguien más... vio pasar una sombra junto a él tan rápida que sus instintos le hicieron soltar otra parte de su poder nen contra el lugar...

**-- Muéstrate...—**Dijo mientras sus labios se movían de forma tensa. Al no tener respuesta, giró sobre sus talones tratando de percibir a su alrededor alguna alteración...

Otra sombra más y un frío viento que cruzo su oído derecho acusándole un escalofrío. La tercera explosión. Una gota de sudor viajo de su frente a su mejillas. Sus ojos fríos estaban algo irritados, exigidos al máximo para ver en medio de la nada que parecía rodearlo. No había sonidos, ni sensaciones en el lugar... allí no había nadie más que él... o la persona era mucho mejor que él... Este último pensamiento lo hizo alterarse... nadie era mejor que él. Nadie.

Sus manos se empuñaron decidido a hacer explotar la puerta nuevamente, pero antes siquiera que la idea viajara de su cerebro a sus manos, un afilado cuchillo cruzo el aire cercenado su cuello con una rapidez y limpieza absoluta que demostraba la perfección de la técnica y los años de práctica en cuellos de toda especie.

Una figura alta, de grandes ojos negros apareció en medio del pasillo. Clavó su vista en la puerta y luego en la figura desangrada en el piso. No había expresión en su rostro, pero quien pudiera leer sus pensamientos habría descubierto que era la primera vez que mataba por defender a alguien y no por mandato o beneficio económico... Esta vez, era algo personal. Tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó del lugar...

----------------------------------------------

"**Promesas muertas  
Pinturas del mundo tan puro  
Antiguas profecías  
Permanencia del mundo tan cruel  
La hora a llegado  
Escondido del sol"**

-----------------------------------------------

**--Será mejor que continuemos subiendo...—**Dije mirando a Akari que parecía quieta y perdida en sus pensamientos.

**--Él no debería estar aquí...—**Escuché que murmuró...

**--Akari...**

**-- Kuruta... No estamos solos... tus amigos están cerca**...—Dijo mirándome con fijeza. Mis ojos la miraron incrédulos. "_¿Pero cómo?"_ – **Terminemos pronto con esto, Kurapica.—**Dijo echándose a correr por las escaleras hasta el piso superior.

Cuando íbamos en el piso 15 una onda expansiva de energía nen nos golpeó arrojándonos con gran fuerza contra unos de los muros de la escalera. Nos levantamos con rapidez, pero noté que Akari se llevó una de sus manos hacia su hombro derecho.

**--¿Pasa algo?**

**-- Creo que me lastime el hombro, pero no es nada serio...—**Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.—**Creo que debemos seguir subiendo... Ya se ocupan de este sujeto...—**Dijo mirándome y sonriendo.

**--¿Quién...?—**Traté de preguntar... pero ella ya se había puesto a subir las escaleras con rapidez, así que no pude más que seguirla.

-------------------------------------

"**Se que soy mejor  
No seré amargado  
En mi propio cielo  
Me iré para siempre**

**Nunca caeré hacia atrás  
Nunca me quebraré  
Nunca miraré hacia atrás"**

_------------------------------------------------_

**--¡Cuidado Killua! –** Grito Gon mientras saltaba contra una pared, y caía ágilmente detrás del tipo que habían percibido segundos antes.

**--Veo que tengo visitas...—**Dijo el individuo levantando su vista y desenvainando su espada. Mientras miraba tanto a Gon detrás de él, como fugazmente al peliblanco. Había notado al instante que no eran personas comunes. Más al ver los ojos del albino, que parecía estar muy emocionado; y la brillante mirada castaña del pelinegro.

Killua sonrió. Leorio se quedó quieto. El tipo le parecía demasiado extraño. A simple vista era alguien normal, pero la mirada fría y oscura le recordaban los ojos de Killua en un día malo. No era un cazador... era más bien un asesino a sueldo. De eso no había duda. Y no uno cualquiera...

----------------------------------------------

"**Promesas muertas  
Pinturas del mundo tan puro  
Antiguas profecías  
Permanencia del mundo tan cruel  
La hora a llegado  
Escondido del sol"**

**Dead Promises... The Ramus.**

-----------------------------------------------

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic.  
19 de marzo de 2006**

**18:49hrs.**

**Chile.**


	10. FINAL

El destino es un laberinto sin sentido.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-- **

**- **

**- **

Fics basado en la serie **Hunter X Hunter** de **Yoshihiro Togashi**

----

--

-

**Libro I HXH: Dead Promises (Promesas Muertas)**

--

Por **DarkCryonic**

--

**Capítulo IX: Final**

----

Dead promises / The Ramus.

The break of dawn kills all  
the beauty  
The dead of night is  
drifting away  
Should I stay and welcome  
the day

Or should I follow the one  
And hide from the sun

The ray of light cuts like a razor  
The blazing fire burns  
in my eyes  
The day reveals the  
dreadful betrayer  
And his wicked mind  
Hide from the sun  
And hide from the sun

Dead promises  
Paintings of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel  
The time has come  
Hide from the sun

Like a rat I run to  
the darkness  
The ray of night embraces  
my mind  
Afraid to look back into  
the heartless  
World of dust and blood  
I'll hide from the sun

Dead promises  
Paintings of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel  
The time has come  
Hide from the sun

I know me better  
I won't be as bitter  
In my own heaven  
I'll be gone forever

Won't fall back never  
I won't crack ever  
Won't look back never

Dead promises  
Paintings of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel  
The time has come  
Hide from the sun

---

_**--¡Cuidado Killua! –**__ Grito Gon mientras saltaba contra una pared, y caía ágilmente detrás del tipo que habían percibido segundos antes._

_**--Veo que tengo visitas...—**__Dijo el individuo levantando su vista y desenvainando su espada. Mientras miraba tanto a Gon detrás de él, como fugazmente al peliblanco. Había notado al instante que no eran personas comunes. Más al ver los ojos del albino, que parecía estar muy emocionado; y la brillante mirada castaña del pelinegro._

_Killua sonrió. Leorio se quedó quieto. El tipo le parecía demasiado extraño. A simple vista era alguien normal, pero la mirada fría y oscura le recordaban los ojos de Killua en un día malo. No era un cazador... era más bien un asesino a sueldo. De eso no había duda. Y no uno cualquiera..._

------------------------------------------

**-- El tiempo se completa. El circuito del destino llega a su fin**.—Murmuró Bernard mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad detrás del gran ventanal de su piso en el gran edificio.

No pasaron desapercibidos para él, las explosiones ni muestras de nen en el edificio; pero la mirada fría de sus ojos azules no cambió. Pasó su mano por sus suaves cabellos castaños y una mueca semejante a una sonrisa cubrió su boca.

Sería que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. Quizás... más cuando su mirada sobre los otros siempre había parecido más la mirada de un dios omnipotente y frío.

Controlador de los hilos que marcaban el destino de las personas que los rodeaban. Siempre había tenido el don de prever los caminos que se abrían frente a los otros y le gustaba osar cambiar estos, por otros llenos de dolor, miedo y sangre.

Acaso no había echo eso con la hija de ese antiguo aldeano. Pudo haberlos matado a todos, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de dejarla vivir. Más cuando vio el odio que esparcían los ojos castaños de la pequeña antes de alejarse del lugar. Sabía que el nuevo camino que le había elegido, provocaría un encuentro en algún lugar con su propio camino y lo había estado anhelando con impaciencia. Más cuando se enteró de que la chica estaba entre los más fuertes cazadores de listas negras, y que debía estar cazándolo.

-----------

------------------------

**--Un poco más y llegamos.—**Dijo Akari mientras subían con rapidez. Ya estaban en el piso 29 cuando Kurapica la detuvo del brazo con fuerza.

Akari sólo lo miró con curiosidad. No quería ser detenida estando tan cerca de su destino.

**--¿Aceptaste los costos?—**Preguntó Kurapica sorprendiendo a la chica.

**--Los acepté el mismo día que vi morir a mi familia frente a mí.—**Respondió Akari clavando sus ojos en los del kuruta. El rubio asintió y le soltó el brazo. Quería asegurarse por última vez.

**--Entonces estamos listos para recibir a nuestro destino.—**Dijo el Kuruta sonriendo y echándose a correr tras Akari.

**------------**

**--------------------**

**--No parecen muy fuertes...—**Dijo el asesino mirando a Killua. Éste último pareció escucharlo y sonrió.

**--Leorio, Gon... vayan a ayudar a Kurapica... de éste me encargo yo.—**Dijo mientras su mano derecha se volvía garra. Gon miró al tipo y después a su amigo y asintió.

**--Pero...—**Intentó decir Leorio.

**--Vámonos Leorio... no le estorbemos a Killua.—**Dijo el pelinegro agarrando del brazo a Leorio y echándose a caminar por el pasillo, en busca de una forma para subir al piso 30.

**--Crees que es seguro dejar solo a Killua...—**Preguntó el médico antes de perder de vista al asesino y a su amigo.

**--Claro, que acaso no lo viste. Estaba muy emocionado. Así que saldrá todo bien.-- **Dijo Gon sonriendo de lo más feliz. Quien mejor que él podría reconocer la mirada de alegría que ponía Killua cada vez que se enfrentaba a un buen reto.

-----------

----------------------

**--Eres muy valiente...—**Dijo el asesino dando dos pasos para quedar centrado en el algo angosto lugar en que se encontraban.

**--Y tu muy tonto.—**Dijo Killua sonriendo mientras sus ojos parecían de hielo, y caminaba con normalidad hacia el hombre vestido de traje frente a él, que ya estaba en posición de ataque con su katana lista para rebanarlo en dos**.—Espero ser más rápido que mi hermano Irumi.—**Dijo Killua desapareciendo frente a los ojos atónitos de su enemigo; quien se volvió instintivamente hacia sus espaldas con la espada haciendo un corte en el aire con rapidez y volviendo a estar en guardia. **– No debí subestimarte.—**Dijo Killua a sus espaldas.

El asesino volteó como alma que lleva el diablo y vio al peliblanco con un corte en el pecho, pero leve. Pero más se sorprendió al ver la mano derecha del albino con un corazón aún latiendo en ella.

Antes de siquiera pensar que aquel órgano vital le pertenecía, cayó inerte en el piso. Killua dejo caer lo que traía en su mano y se limpio la escasa sangre que traía mientras se echaba a caminar hacia el lugar donde percibía la presencia de sus otros dos compañeros.

**-------------------------**

Akari y Kurapica se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta negra frente a ellos. Estaban en el piso 30 y ya no había más que enfrentarse ante aquel que seguían desde hace un tiempo. Akari de un leve empujón hizo abrir las puertas. Un pequeño chirrido cruzo el aire, mientras los ojos de Kurapica seguían a una de sus cadenas que no dejaba de apuntar hacia el interior del gran cuarto amoblado.

**--Los esperaba.—**Dijo Bernard sin voltearse. Estaba frente al gran ventanal observando la oscuridad de la noche.

Akari entró primero seguida de cerca del rubio. El aire estaba frío, o quizás era la tensión que había en el ambiente que los hacia más sensibles a el aire que entraba por las ventanas abiertas en la parte superior de las grandes ventanales de la suit. Bernard giró lentamente a verlos y clavó sus azules ojos en los dos invitados.

Kurapica pasó rápidamente su vista por el lugar y encontró lo que buscaba. Su cadena no estaba equivocada, en un rincón en un mueble de vidriera, estaba los ojos rojos que estaba buscando. Bernard notó el gesto en los ojos del rubio y sonrió.

**--Así que buscas los ojos rojos.—**Dijo volviendo a darle la espalda.—**Puedes llevártelos. Sólo los tenía aquí para traeros a mí. **

Akari trató de decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio, más al notar que Bernard le hablaba mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Kurapica.

_**--"Te esperaba"...--**_ escuchó retumbar en su cabeza con fuerza. Quiso con fuerza no tener que escuchar al bastardo frente a ella, pero se contuvo. No era bueno sellar su habilidad en un momento así en que podía serle de mucha utilidad.

Por su parte Kurapica no se movió para nada. Algo estaba mal. No podía creer que entregaría tan fácilmente los ojos robos. Los de la araña no lo habían hecho así, porque habría de ser diferente ahora. Demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

**--¿No te los llevarás kuruta?—**Preguntó Akari haciendo despertar de su letargo al rubio. Éste se movió hacia el estante de cristal y los sacó. Bernard por su parte no se movió. El fin de tener esos ojos con él ya se había cumplido, además no tenía nada contra lo que quedaba de la tribu kuruta.

Cuando Kurapica volvió junto a Akari, Bernard caminó hasta una de las murallas sacando una de las katanas que había allí. Su vaina era azul fuerte con detalles en plata. Un escorpión labrado en metal se dejaba ver levemente en la empuñadura del arma cortante. Pasó lentamente su vista por la ken y volteó a ver a la chica.

Akari sonrió. Era lo que esperaba. Una pelea uno a uno. Caminó unos pasos hacia el frente dejando a Kurapica.

**--Akari...**

**--No dejes que alguien intervenga, Kurapica**.—Dijo sin mirar al rubio.

Kurapica se quedó quieto con la mirada pegada en el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.¿Intervenir?...

------------------------

Metros antes de llegar al piso treinta, Killua se les unió a sus compañeros. Cuando cruzaron la puerta que los separaba del pasillo principal, se quedaron quietos al ver una gran puerta abierta y en medio de esta a Kurapica estático dándoles la espalda.

Leorio miró al rubio con sorpresa. Notaba que éste estaba bien, pero algo malo debía estar sucediendo. Se acercaron con rapidez y quedaron quietos al ver el mismo espectáculo que el rubio contemplaba con seriedad. La chica de cabello negro estaba en medio de una pelea de espadas, contra un hombre vestido pulcramente de blanco que se movía con agilidad en medio del lugar.

-----------------------

**--Te mataré...—**Dijo Akari lanzándose a un ataque corto contra el estomago de Bernard que no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios. Gesto que había sacado de quicio a la chica.

Pero un movimiento rápido del otro, le hizo perder el equilibrio y descuidarse leves segundos que fueron aprovechados por su enemigo atravesándole parte de su costado con la filosa arma.

**--Veo que no le temes a los escorpiones.—**Dijo Bernard retrocediendo algunos pasos al notar que Akari se erguía con fuerza, con su mano izquierda aprisionando la herida. La furia aún se veía en sus ojos.

**--Maldito... no dejaré que te rías de mi familia. Aunque me cueste la vida te llevaré conmigo al infierno.—**Dijo empuñando con fuerza su espada.

**--¿Por qué no usas tu fuerza nen?—**Preguntó Bernard. – **Estoy conciente que si quisieras hace mucho rato que habrías acabado conmigo.—**Dijo mirándola de medio lado.

Akari medio sonrió, y mirando de reojo a Kurapica le hizo un gesto que éste supo entender. Pero respondió negando.

**-- No te dejaré.** – Dijo Kurapica. Sus amigos escucharon la respuesta.

Killua clavó sus ojos en Bernard y reconoció en él, los clásicos movimientos de un asesino bien entrenado. Todo lo había preparado con minuciosidad, así que no sería fácil encontrarlo distraído para darle un ataque sorpresa. Killua trató de avanzar, pero la mirada de Kurapica lo detuvo. Era un "No", bastante notorio. Gon miró al rubio

Akari volvió a mirar a Bernard y levantando su mano izquierda la agitó verticalmente frente a ella. Un aire frío recorrió el espacio llegando al hombre frente a ella, causándole una rasgadura en sus vestimentas y un leve corte en su mejilla.

Bernard no se movió, pero fijó sus ojos en los de la chica, y notó la decisión. De allí sólo uno terminaría vivo o quizás no... Por primera vez, el destino se le hizo borroso y no sabía que pasaría. Sonrió nuevamente mientas limpiaba con gracia la gota de sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Akari sonrió, pero volvió su mano a la herida y se puso en posición de ataque, esperando los movimientos de su contrincante. Miró de reojo el ventanal y la oscuridad.

Las estrellas eran junto a los demás, los únicos testigos de esta lucha. No habría tiempo para retroceder. El destino estaba concluyendo y esta vez , sería ella quien moviera las piezas a su gusto. La imagen de Irumi cruzó su mente, pero cerró con fuerza los ojos por medio segundo, y volvió a concentrarse...

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Pero aun así los cazadores vieron los movimiento. Killua abrió los ojos con fuerza, mientras Gon trataba de decir algo.

En medio de un movimiento rápido entre los dos luchadores, Kurapica dejó en manos de Gon los ojos rojos y se echó a correr en dirección de ellos.

Gon pudo distinguir fugazmente la mirada rubí del rubio, causándole un escalofrío.

Akari había aprovechado un descuido de Bernard para saltar sobre él y ocupar su propio peso junto al de éste para tirarlo contra el gran ventanal que ya había preparado con su nen en el ataque previo a Bernard; provocando que este se quebrará con fuerza en medio de la habitación, lanzando cristales para todos lados. El viento frío de la noche entró en la habitación con velocidad rugiendo en medio de todos.

Kurapica elevó sus manos mientras corría lanzando sus cadenas tras las dos figuras que desaparecían tras caer.

**-- ¡Kurapica!—**Gritaron todos echándose a correr tras él. El rubio estaba en el suelo en medio de los vidrios rotos, con un poco de su cuerpo asomado fuera del edificio, mientras era sostenido por las piernas por sus amigos que habían reaccionado con rapidez para sostenerlo.

Leorio se asomó y pudo notar que Akari colgaba en el vacío sostenida por una de las cadenas materializadas de Kurapica. Bernard estaba en medio de la calle, tirado. Probablemente muerto. Todo había acabado...

---------------------------

El silencio los rodeó por más de una hora. Estaban en el mismo lugar. Leorio había vendado a Akari y hacia lo propio con los cortes que tenía Kurapica por haberse lanzado en medio de los vidrios.

Kurapica no quitaba la mirada de los ojos rojos que tenía frente a él. Su corazón estaba aún agitado por lo sucedido. Tanto que aún podía verse un toque carmesí en su mirada.

Unos tranquilos pasos desviaron la mirada de todos hasta la puerta de entrada. Irumi estaba allí con aquella pose de tranquilidad fría que lo caracterizaba. Akari desvió la mirada a su espada junto a ella, que aún mostraba marcas de sangre. Irumi, sin romper el silencio caminó hasta ella y con suavidad la levantó entre sus brazos. Akari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico de cabellos oscuros y cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía porque luchar. Había cobrado venganza.

Killua sonrió levemente. No sabía que unía a esos dos, pero si estaba seguro de que sería para mejor. Quizás Akari sabría sacar aquello que Irumi tenía escondido tras fuertes barrotes de hierro desde hace muchos años.

Irumi se alejó con tranquilidad. Antes de salir de la habitación, Akari miró a Kurapica.

**--Gracias, Kurapica**.—El rubio elevó los ojos y asintió.

_**--"Gracias a ti".—**_Respondió de forma mental. Akari volvió a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Irumi y se dejó caer en el sueño del cansancio que había acumulado desde aquella vez que vio morir a su familia frente a ella.

Había matado al último escorpión.

-------------------------------

**--Kurapica, ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros a Isla ballena?—**Preguntó Gon con alegría, mientras salían del edificio.

**--Yo...—**Trató de decir Kurapica.

**--Vamos, Kurapica. Después de esto, te mereces un descanso.—**Dijo Killua tomando los ojos rojos de entre las manos firmes del kuruta, quien trató de evitarlo, pero la agilidad del albino le ganó.

**--Yo...**

**--Como su médico personal, dicto que te tomes unas largas vacaciones.—**Dijo Leorio.

**--¡Sí!** **De paso llamaremos a Senritsu para avisarle...–** Gritó Gon mientras jalaba a Killua y avanzaban con alegría llevándose los ojos rojos.

Kurapica abrió grandemente los ojos... aún no procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Sólo se sentía jalar por Leorio, por las oscuras y frías calles. Ni siquiera habían volteado a ver el cuerpo inerte de Bernard, pero podría jurar que la sonrisa que vio en él, cuando se soltó de su cadena, aún seguía en su rostro.

Eran muchas cosas que había que procesar. El destino se había armado de una forma demasiado confusa, y se desarmó frente a sus ojos, de una forma más confusa aún.

Akari había cumplido su promesa de vengar a su familia y estaba libre ahora de todo. Sólo quedaba él... ocuparía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, en acabar con la Araña. Sólo esperaba que su cuerpo le acompañase en tal hazaña.

**--¿Kurapica?—**Llamó Leorio a su lado. Lentamente pasó su vista del suelo en sus pies a la de su amigo. Éste le extendía el pequeño libro que contenía todo lo que había quedado de la cultura Kuruta. El rubio la tomó y acarició el lomo.

**--Las promesas no mueren... ya no me esconderé del sol...—**Murmuró, dejándose llevar por el destino frente a él.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------

---------

"_**Nunca entenderé que pasó por nuestras cabezas aquel día. Tampoco sabría relatar con detalle cada acción o palabra que dijimos. Nada es claro ahora, sólo sé, que ya no somos los de entonces y que el cielo, aunque parezca el mismo sobre nosotros, no lo es.**_

_**Nuestros corazones siguen latiendo. Aún no sé cuanto tiempo lo haga el mío, pero me basta con estar más cerca de la calma... que antes.**_

_**Puedo respirar con algo más de tranquilidad, como si pesara menos el dolor que siempre he cargado como cruz en mi espalda.**_

_**Aún sigue la promesa tan firme como siempre, mientras mis ojos viajan por los rostros de mis amigos...**_

_**Kurapica... Isla ballena."**_

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006**.


End file.
